Remembrance
by xxsweetravexx
Summary: Sequel to "A dope and a Teme." Naruto has lost his memory and finds himself living with Kanna, a girl no one seems to know, for two months. What happens when Naruto is finally able to get some answers on his forgotten past? And why are deaths still appearing out of no where! Rated M for lemons in future. Also violence and language.
1. I Want To Remember

**A/N: Hey everyone. So you have threatened me to do a sequel for A Dope and a Teme. I have complied with all the death warnings, and here's the sequel! For all those who are reading this and haven't read the first story, please read that before reading this. Just know I'm editing the first story at the moment, so bear with mistakes to those who haven't read it yet. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I marched my way to K. Masashi's home to demand that he give me his character's…He threw me out with a laugh, but he did give me a cookie…**

* * *

'_It's dark… I'm cold… I hurt all over. Where am I? Where are mom and dad? What's that noise? It sounds like laughing. I don't like this laughing; it's like a growling dog. Someone help me. I don't want to be here with this dog. It's going to kill me. The dog is getting closer. I see a light. If I go to it, I'll gain something. The dog is too close though. I'm going to die, someone help me. Help me. Help me S-_

"SASUKE!" He jerks up in bed, his hand was stretched out in front of him as if grabbing for something or someone. His eyes were wide and staring up at the white ceiling. There was a burning sensation running through his scar on his chest.

He was breathing hard in small, quick, gasps, a thin blanket of sweat covering his body. He rapidly looks around the dimly lit room, searching for whatever. Seeing the small room empty besides him, he slowly retracts his hand, placing it against his inflamed chest. Said man was trying to calm his breathing by taking long, deep, breaths.

_What was that? Another nightmare I guess. This one was new, though. Wait… I shouted something… I think Sasuke? Never mind that; I spoke! Actually screamed, but still, a word came out of my mouth!_

"Sasu? Are you OK?" The blonde looks over at the slight bent open door. Kanna had her head poked through, her red hair going into several different directions or mushed against her cheek from where she was sleeping before the scream woke her.

_Damn didn't mean to wake her. Though this image of her is pretty funny._

Remembering that he had shouted something out earlier, Sasu gives her a big grin. Sense he was able to talk, that meant he could now talk, right? Why would he be able to only shout a word and not be able to speak again?

With this in mind, he opens his mouth and tries to tell the red head that he was fine and that he could now talk. No such luck happened. Nothing came out of his mouth open mouth. Maybe he was doing it wrong? He attempts to speak several more times before he closes his mouth into a thin line, a wave of sadness smashing into him. He stares at the pale blue comforter, not wanting to look in Kanna's that he knew were filled with sympathy. He didn't need her sympathy; he just wanted to talk and to hear his voice for Christ sake. It was so frustrating not being able to speak. Why couldn't he speak dammit?! What did he do that he didn't deserve to talk to people?

_I feel like crying or something. _

"Sasu, did you have another nightmare? Was it the same one about seeing mangled bodies and blood everywhere?" (1) Sasu hated her bluntness sometimes when it came to his dreams.

He raises her eyes to meet hers, and sure enough, they are filled with sympathy. He hated that look. She was now fully in the room and was standing next to the bed. He didn't know how she got to him with him noticing, but said man didn't really care at the moment.

A sigh escapes from between his lips as he brings his sapphires away from her piercing green ones. The blonde shakes his head and runs a shaky hand through his tangled hair.

"Oh. Well, do you want to tell me about this one?" It only takes him a moment to ponder this before shaking his head, signaling he didn't feel like writing about the dream. He didn't want to tell her how alone he felt, or that he had shouted a person's name out that he didn't even know. It would get her hopes up, and he didn't want to see her disappointment later when nothing changes.

_I really hate seeing her look sad. She reminds me of someone, but I can't really place who. Just another fucking memory lost somewhere in my brain. _

Kana nods in understanding; she wasn't going to push the blonde into telling her anything, but she would get answers soon. Especially about this Sasuke person he had shouted out. She doesn't make a move to leave, but instead sits at the edge of the plush mattress and reaches her arms out, giving the shaking blonde a comforting hug. She found that hugging the blonde always seemed to calm him down.

Sasu doesn't respond to the embracement at first, but gradually lifts his arms until they are squeezing her back, his head lying on her shoulder for comfort. He always felt nice in her arms, not in a relationship way, just a friend or family hugging each other for strength in one another way.

_I'm a complete loser. Here is a girl hugging me, and all I can think about is her being family. _

"Hey Sasu, feel like going back to sleep?" Said man gives her a soundless chuckle, shaking his head against her collar bone. He was too jarred to go back to sleep. Besides he was positive that he would just have another nightmare again. When one came, more follow.

"Good because I'm not either. How about we head to the kitchen and make ramen or something sweet? But I don't think sweets are a good idea sense they tend to give people nightmares. So I'm thinking just ramen, what do you think blondie?"

News of making his favorite food brings Sasu out of his gloominess, picking his head up and shaking it up and down enthusiastically, a grin spread across his tan features. He could never say no to ramen, especially the way Kana made it.

_It's like she's a ramen God, or something. It does help that hers is the only one I've had, but something tells me that nothing could compare. Must be a ramen lover thing. _

"OK, OK I get it. You love ramen now stop with the head shaking; you're making me see double." (2) The red head is slightly laughing as she releases the blonde, and heads toward the open door. She doesn't look back as she leaves the room, her steps echoing through the quiet hall.

Sasu looks at the door, he facial features are frowning. He was thinking back to that name, Sasuke, which he had called out to in his dream. He felt that he was the one he was reaching for, but he couldn't fathom why. Who was Sasuke? Was he someone important? The blonde tries to remember who the owner was, but nothing came to mind.

It was so aggravating that he wanted to rip his pillow or something. He just wanted to break something to release his growing stress.

_Sasuke… even the name doesn't sound familiar. But… What if I name myself after this guy? I mean just add a K and E and it spells his name. That can't just be a coincidence. There has to be a connection somewhere…_

"Sasu, hurry up and get in here! If you don't, I'll eat your ramen too!" Kanna's voice echo's faintly through the house. Hearing the warning, said man hurriedly jumps out of bed, practically running the short distance to the kitchen.

He has to squint his eyes as bright light invades them when he steps into the kitchen. He mentally cursed the light for being so bright. He wanted to throw a bowl at the offending thing.

_Stupid light. Why do people make them so freaking bright?_

Once his eyes finally adjust, he looks at the island counter that Kanna was sitting on, a bowl of gooey flower resting on her lap. He notices that the mixture wasn't only in the bowl, but all over the red head's face and night clothes which consisted of a baggy pink shirt and pale blue make boxers. He found it weird for a girl to be wearing boxer shorts, but he didn't want to question it, afraid of the answer he would get. He couldn't help but smile at the mess, raising an eyebrow, silently asking what happened and how was it was accomplished so quickly. He was a messy mixture, but come on; he wasn't that bad.

Seeming to know exactly what the blonde was thinking, the red head lets out a nervous laugh.

"Well, you see, I was mixing the crap when my arm slipped and a big spoonful flew up and kissed my face. Just shows you how clumsy I am."

_That seems legit. (3) I haven't known her two months and already I know she's a clumsy, stubborn, girl. I'm surprised she was able to heal me with ease._

A spoon is thrown and hits Sasu square in the forehead causing his head to snap back. Said blonde brings his hand to his head, pressing roughly on it to stop the pain. He glares at the non-looking innocent woman on the counter.

_That hurt! What the hell is her problem?_

"Just so you know I know you way too well for only two months. So that means I know when you're thinking bad of me, hence the spoon throwing for punishment. Oh, that reminds me; let me check your wound on your chest. It may be healed, but that doesn't mean irritation can't occur afterwards."

He doesn't fight her and casually walks over to her, picking up the wooden spoon on the way. He didn't mind her checking his scar out; it just means she is concerned for him. He lifts his white shirt, revealing his long, pink, scar running across his biceps. It wasn't big; just a thin line barely notices only you knew it was there, or if you looked at it closely.

She brings her face close to the blemish, her cold hand lightly pressing against it, wanting to see if this brought Sasu and discomfort. It didn't bring him any really, it was just sensitive to the cold, which was weird; his other scars felt find, just like regular skin. (4)

"Hmm, it looks fine I guess. It hasn't been hurting recently, right?"

He shakes his head no, not mentioning that it had burned earlier when he woke up. He didn't want to worry the girl. She seems satisfied with the answer as she sits back up, a smile on her face.

"I feel proud though; if it weren't for my amazing sewing skills, that scar would be a lot more noticeable. You can thank me for that later when you get your voice back."

Sasu smiles at the woman, pulling his shirt back into place. He shrugs and grabs the bowl from her lap setting it to her side; he didn't trust Kanna with her clumsiness, knowing her, she would forget it was there and would stand up, spilling the contents everywhere.

"Oh! I forgot that I still had the bowl."

He knew it. He just saved the life of innocent gooey batter. The blonde shakes his head before reaching for the paper and pencil lying on the far side of the counter. They kept the utensils in every room so that he had easy access to them.

Speaking about his injuries brought some questions to his mind, and he wanted to clarify them.

'_Hey, random question that I should have ask a while back, but why haven't we gone to the hospital or police?' _

She barely glances at the paper before shrugging, avoiding his blue, questioning, eyes. "Why would you want to go to those places when you have me to look after you?"

'_Well I get the hospital part; you did what they would've done. But I want to go to the police hoping they could help me find out who I am. Maybe they have answers that we can't answer.'_

"You want to leave me?" Kanna's voice is barely above a whisper, but Sasu could clearly hear her. He could see the pain and fear in her eyes. Guilt builds in his body; did he really come off as wanting to leave her? After all she has done for him?

'_Of course not. I just want to figure out who I am. You can understand this, right? I never once thought about leaving you. I just want to know who I am.'_

The small room is quiet as the red head stares blankly at the paper before her. He tries to read her emotions that were usually easy to decipher, but she gives away nothing. The blonde began to fear that she didn't understand and would throw him out, or hate him for wanting to find out who he was. But that wouldn't be fair. He had a right to know who he was.

"I understand Sasu. I'm being selfish I guess. You want to know who you really are, and I should respect this. I get it. So let's do this; let's go back to bed, and tomorrow we'll leave to go to the station. They'll know who you are if someone has been looking for you, or if your DNA is in the system."

She is still avoiding his eyes, but he could tell it was only because she was embarrassed do to the red dust on her cheeks.

'_That sounds like a plan, except two things. One, you're not selfish. You live by yourself, and you just don't want to be by yourself. Plus we've became great friends. Second, what about the ramen?!'_

This is awarded with a bright toothy smile from the red head. She laughs and rubs the back of her neck, a habit she picked up from him. Kanna shakes her head, still laughing of course.

"You and your ramen."

What could he say? Man liked his ramen.

She slides off the island and picks up the abandoned bowl. She quickly grabs the wooden spoon and begins mixing the thicken substance.

"Ramen now, answers later."

* * *

"H-hey Sasuke, Want to walk with me?" The raven twists his head toward the door where a nervous looking girl stood, her grayish pale eyes were looking at the ground and one would think she was blind. He knew better though. Hinata had the best freaking vision a person could ask for.

He raises an eyebrow at the raven girl in surprise. Hinata and him weren't the best of friends, and usually stayed out of each other's way. She had never asked him to do anything with her before.

"Why? Is no one else around for you to ask?" A dust of red crosses her face, contrasting with her purple jacket and pale gray jeans.

"U-um no. I-I need to talk to you about something."

Her voice was just above a whisper, but Sasuke could hear her perfectly fine. He lowers his brows in confusion.

_What does she want to talk about? It's not like we have anything in common. But I'll go with her I guess sense this seems important. _

He pulls himself off the bed he was currently residing in. He carefully avoided the pictures that were sprawled out over the comforter. They were of Naruto while he was still living at the spa house. It brought comfort to see his calm and smiling face, even if they were on paper.

The ache in his chest is just a dull pain, but it was the worst pain he's ever felt. It had been close to two months sense Naruto's death, and he has finally accepted the truth that Naruto wouldn't be back. He wouldn't return to him, and everything wouldn't go back to normal. No, Naruto was dead.

They had the funeral weeks ago, but it felt like it was only yesterday. The pain never leaving him and it was suffocating him from the inside out.

He tries not to let his emotion show, but the look in the girl's eyes told him she had saw the pain there.

"Sure, let's go walk and chat. It would do me some good to get out of the room for a while."

He heads over to where Hinata was waiting and brushes past her into the hallway, not stopping to look back, he continues to walk down the hall expecting her to follow, which she does. No one was out and about much to his surprise.

_They are probably swimming or hauled in their room like Kiba and Sakura. I can't believe they still haven't left yet. It's been nearly two months already. I wouldn't be surprised if the y killed over. _

They walk in silence as they make their way downs the flight of steps, and out the double set doors that led outside. It was cold outside, the air stale with the sickening smell of roses. He would think he would get used to the smell of the bitter and sweet smell after all this time, but no, the smell was as intense as ever.

They continue to walk down the walk way side by side that would eventually lead them to the highway, or deeper into the forest, which ever path they toke.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sasuke was growing impatient with the silent woman. He just wanted to know what she wanted so he could get away from the roses. They were giving him a headache already. If he wasn't careful, he would lash out on the shy raven. He wasn't a fan of that emotion, unless a certain blonde displayed it. But Naruto would never show that attitude again.

_He's always on my mind now and days. I'm sure this isn't healthy. _

He glances at her from the corner of his eye, wanting to forget about the Dope for a moment. He couldn't help but notice her fidgeting all over the place.

"W-well it's about Kiba and Sakura."

_Oh great. Them again._

"Hn."

"I-I was wondering if you could talk to them and try to get them to come out of their rooms. I-it's not healthy for them. We haven't heard anything from them either; I'm starting to get concerned for them. They are barely eating also."

The raven stops in his tracks and grabs the bridge of his nose, his headache swelling slightly. Hinata only wanted him to drag the two asses out from their confinements. That was easier said than done. Why did he have to get them? If they didn't want to come out, then let them rot in their rooms.

_This is so freaking troublesome. She shouldn't be asking me to do the near impossible. _

"What makes you think I can get them to leave their rooms? Also what gives the idea that I would want to do this?" His voice sounded harsher than intended, but he was too concerned about it. He eyes the blushing raven beside him. He slightly wondered if that pink blush was permanently inked into her pale skin.

_She sure does blush a lot. Naruto did that too, but not as much. Oh great, I'm thinking about him again._

"W-well I thought you could do it sense you're so bossy and like to get what you want. I-I thought they were your friends so I assumed this would be OK."

Sasuke sighs at this. Hinata could be so blunt at times. She's right though about him being bossy and also Kiba and Sakura being somewhat his friends even if he didn't like admitting it.

He rakes his pale hand through his dark locks, defeated. He wasn't going to argue, and personally, he missed the mutt's barking and Sakura's big mouth. He would never admit this though. Besides it would give him something to do to preoccupy his thoughts.

"Fine. I'll drag their asses out even by force if I have to. Their moping time is over. They need to get with the program. Besides Kiba still needs to ask you out, right?"

He is rewarded with a small laugh and a nervous smile. He had to admit; Hinata was cute with her shyness, but she could never compare to Naruto who was loud and obnoxious, but could be just as shy as her.

The dull ache in his chest that had temporarily vanished reappears once again, just as fresh.

_Stupid Dope, being able to still have this effect on me. _

"T-thanks Sasuke. Good luck."

"Hn. You too."

He turns from the raven girl, heading back in the direction of the house. Determination in his onyx eyes, also mixed with sadness that he would never show anyone.

_Time to get a couple of idiots to leave their shell hell of a room._

* * *

"You ready Sasu?" The blonde looks toward the door where Kanna stood. She had her hands on her hips, wrinkling her soft baby green spaghetti strap dress. He could tell she was annoyed with him. He glances back in the mirror, examining his orange T-shirt and loose, baggy, blue jeans that hung low on his hips. His blonde hair was an un-controllable mess with spikes of the golden locks in every direction.

_I look like a bum. Shouldn't I be wearing something better, or at least figure out what to do with this demon hair?_

Seeming to know what he was thinking, the red head gives a small sigh. "You look fine blondie. We're just going to the police department. No need to dress up for the occasion."

Sasu couldn't help but crack a smile at the impatient girl. He found her remarks to be amusing at the right times. He did wonder, though, why she had become so eager to go to the cops. Last night she had been so down hearted about it, but when he woke this morning, she was already up and throwing clothes at his face.

_Does she want me to leave that bad? No, that can't be it. I wonder if she feels guilty about last night._

"Well? Come on already." She could be so bossy at times.

He shakes his head in agreement and makes his way to the irritated girl. She turns on her heels, and Sasu has to pick up his pace to keep up with the speeding crimson lady. Why did she have to walk so fast in her own house? They walk down the hall and into the opening of the living room. They then made their way to _the_ door, carefully avoiding the towers of books stacked randomly around the small room.

_We really need to buy more shelves or something. This is getting ridiculous…_

Kanna opens the door with a swing and the bright morning sun shines brightly through, a small ocean breeze wafting through them. Sasu makes his way out the door after the woman. He keeps a steady pace with her as they walk in silence along a small cracked side walk that led into the city.

At some point Kanna grabs his hand, giving it a small squeeze. He wasn't sure if it was to comfort him or her. Probably both he concluded. The crimson head girl was beginning to look more and more nervous. He had never seen her look so distraught before, and he was sure he looked the same.

Sasu was nervous and excited at the same time. He had never been to the city sense landing there two months ago. Kanna had always gone out and brought everything they would need for the week. She always told him that there was no reason to leave the confinement of the house, so he never left. It was quiet the sight to behold. There were tall buildings everywhere. Some were made of just concrete with glass windows, while others were completely see threw.

There were small buildings surrounding the massive ones. The blonde couldn't help but amuse himself in comparing them in size as people are to ants.

_I bet if one or two of the buildings fall, it would create a major havoc. That's a morbid thought. I wonder why I thought about that… (5)_

"The department is just up a head. Sense you are still unable to utter a word, I'll do the talking. I've never had to speak with them, so sorry if I sound like a nervous train wreck. As you have never seen, I'm not good with strangers." Sasu lifts an eye brow at this; if she was so shy around strangers, why did she seem fine around him when they first met.

"That's because you were injured and I had to help you. I may be shy around strangers, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let one die. Especially if they're cute blondes."

He side glances at the girl next to him. Kanna had her innocent face on and anyone who looked at her would think nothing about her. But he knew that inside she was smirking her ass off. She really liked to tease him, didn't she?

_Why does she always know want I'm thinking? Is she a mind reader? If that was so, then I would be dead by now. If she ever finds out that I thought of her as a guy sometimes, she would makes noodles out of my head. _

This brought a shudder to the tan man. The thought of being turned to noodles was strangely sickening to him. He slightly wondered if that could even be possible and if so, what would fleshy noodles taste like?

_Probably disgusting. I bet they would make the miso soup out of brain juice or something… I think I've been watching way too many zombie movies…_

He is brought out of his thoughts as he slams right into a brick wall, causing him to stumble back and fall on his butt. Pain shoots up his tail bone and from his nose. He whimpers slightly as he grabs his abused appendage. He glares at the building with daggers.

_When the hell did that wall get there?_

"You're kind of an idiot, you know that? Anyway are you OK? Next time look where you're going. I don't want to have to fix you up again." Sasu bends his head backwards to the red head who was glaring down at him. The glare was harmless just as her words weren't harsh. She was just worried about the blonde idiot.

Said idiot gives her a bright smile and a thumbs up, signaling he was a OK, while still clutching his throbbing nose. She lets a sigh pass her lips before a small smile brightens her features. She bends down slightly and extends her arm out for the blonde to take.

He gratefully accepts the help and pulls himself up. Said teen brushes invisible dirt of his clothes, before taking another look at the abusive building that had attacked him. It was a relatively small building with gray concrete slabs for its build up. It had two small windows with a set of double doors in between the glass. Above the windows and doors was two words that made the blonde's heart squeeze in excitement.

They had finally arrived at the police station.

_For some reason, I imagined it to be bigger. I guess I'm being a stereotype. I bet it's going to calm in there instead of a hectic mess I believe it to be. _

"You just going to stand there, or are we going to enter the place to get some answers?" Kanna was looking up at him, her green eyes had an amused expression.

_She's being a smartass, isn't she…_

He nods and reaches for the door handle in front of him. Cool air brushes past him as he opens the door. He holds the door open for his friend. She nods her thanks as she walks into the small building. Sasu lets the door shut with a small audible click as he steps into the chilled space. There were neatly rows of desk on either side of the room. Some seemed to be empty while other held men and women with papers covering the roof of their desk.

Some officers were standing at a water fountain, chatting quietly amongst themselves. All and all, the place gave of a vibe of ease that nothing bad could possibly happen in the building.

It was quite in the place with the occasional voice or two. It seemed the police didn't even acknowledge that they had two new bodies in the building with them.

_Wow, this is kinda lousy. We could be serial killers and they wouldn't have noticed us coming in with guns and other weapons. Do they feel that confident that nothing will happen in the confinement of their work area?_

"Ahem, can we please get some service here?" Kanna's voice surprised the blonde; it was small and tentative as if she were scared to speak up. He glances at said girl to find she was staring at the tiled floor, her body fidgeting slightly.

_Wow she really wasn't kidding when she said she got shy around people she didn't know. I feel kinda special now…_

No one seems to have heard the red head and Sasu is about to bang on some walls and desk when a woman glances in their general direction. She had thick, wavy, brown hair that reached down to her to her thin waist. Her skin was tan, more so than his, and she was wearing a tight fitting blue button up shirt tucked into black dress pants. She was on the skinny side with all the bursting right curves. But that didn't get the blonde's attention as much as her eyes. They were so pale, almost white, that he believed she was blind at first.

He quickly disregards this when her eyes widen and she points at said blonde. The officer opens her mouth to speak but shuts it tightly. Sasu couldn't help but picture a gaping fish at the action. It unnerved the boy that she seemed to recognize him when he had never seen this woman before in his life.

_I kinda wish she would stop pointing at me. I know I look like a bum, but she doesn't have to look so shell shocked about it. Maybe she does know me? She doesn't look familiar though. _

"Yo-you're that kid! Oh my gawsh, oh my gawsh, oh my freaking going to die gawsh. Sai is going to have a field day with this. I need to call him this instance." She makes her way to her what Sasu believed to her desk.

"Wait a minute lady. Before you call whoever the hell this Sai guy is, you better explain to us what is going on. Right. Now."

The blonde and the brunette look at the crimson haired woman in shock. Sasu had never heard such venom in the small girl. What happened to her shyness? This girl was to bipolar to him. The officer looked to be stunned that Kanna would speak so harshly to her. She retreats her arm back to her side as she makes her way to the two teens, not taking her glaring eyes of the green eyed woman. Kanna was glaring just as fiercely back.

_They look like they're about to kill each other. Do all women do this or is just random? Either way it looks like a battle zone at the moment. _

The woman stops just a foot away from them. Sasu can see a nametag pinned against her chest. It read that her name was Ayaa Hyuuga. The last name seemed to pop at him for some unknown reason, but he wasn't sure why.

"Watch your tone miss. I don't have to explain anything to you, but you have to explain some things to me. How about we head to the back rooms and chat? I'm sure we don't want a scene here out in the open." Her voice was laced with poison and she had an accent that suggested she wasn't from around here.

Ayaa turns on her heels and begins marching off toward the back, not waiting to see if the two were following. If they wanted answers, they would follow. And Sasu wanted answers. He takes a step in the brunette's direction when Kanna's strong grip wraps around his wrist, stopping his movements. He turns a raised brow to her, silently asking what was wrong.

"Can we trust this chick? What if she's just pulling our legs?" Her voice was low and menacing. She really didn't trust this woman.

Sasu furrows his brows at his friend and shakes his wrist away from her grip. He waves his hand in the air as if brushing her suspicion away. He was going with or without her, but he really wanted her to go with him. He gives her a reassuring smile and shakes his head at the woman who was waiting at a door that would lead to god knows where.

He begins moving again, this time the red head doesn't stop him, and they make their way toward the back, ignoring the stares and glances they got from the other employees. They stop just outside the door.

"OK kids. Come on in and let's talk." Sasu and Kanna don't object as they walk into the dimly lit room. It was a cramped space with a small metal table in the middle. One metal bendable chair was on one side and two on the other. It felt colder in there than it did out there much to the blonde's surprise. He had to suppress his arms from rubbing against each other for warmth. His scar felt unusually warm though.

_I swear I feel like I'm going to get hypothermia from this. Can't they at least turn on the heat or something? God, I'm freezing! _

The blonde sits down on the cool metal and looks at his friend to do the same. She does and as does the police lady. They sit in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Ayaa spoke.

"So this is Naruto Uzumaki. You look cuter in person. Care to explain why you're alive, and why haven't you called someone to let them know?"

Sasu couldn't help but give the woman a blank stare; who was Naruto? Was that his name? It did sound familiar, but he couldn't be for sure. Ayaa is staring impatiently at the blonde to speak, her milk like eyes boring into his sapphires.

"Sorry, his is unable to speak for the time being. Furthermore, is Naruto Uzumaki his real name?"

Now it's her turn to give them the blank expression.

"Of course it is. You both should know this right? What kind of question is that?"

Sasu turned Naruto and Kanna give each other a look before said girl turns back to the older woman.

"Well you see Sasu- I mean Naruto here has no recognition of his past. He seems to have lost it when he woke up from the beach where I found him."

The brunette puts her face in her hands and sighs. This has become more difficult on her part. But one thing was egging at her. She turns her cool eyes to the young girl.

"If you found him, why didn't you take him to the hospital straight away?"

Naruto could feel the red head stiffen at his side. He had been wondering about it too, but never really pushed into it. He figured she had her own reason for keeping him cooped up at the house.

"I didn't see the need. I have training in the medical field and I was perfectly capable of doing minor surgery on him. Besides, I wasn't taking the risk of paying his bills if he didn't have insurance."

Ayaa just stares blankly at the girl, not letting any emotion cross her tan features.

"That was irresponsible of you young lady. You had no right to deprive mister Uzumaki of _proper_ medical attention he needed. If you had taken responsibility, he would have been back with his family and friends way before now. I can't believe yo-"

She is interrupted by Naruto slamming his fist against the cold, hard, table. He was furious; how dare this lady tell Kanna that she was being irresponsible. His friend has done everything for him to keep healthy and comfortable. Even if he wasn't able to go out and find out who he was, she was his first friend sense he lost his memory and this woman had no right to bad mouth her. He glares hatefully at the officer who looks taken aback by the look.

_If she says one more word that insults Kanna, I'm going to throw the table at her face. _

Kanna sighs at his attitude. She felt like she deserved to be reprimanded. It was her fault that Naruto wasn't able to figure out who he was until now. She places her pale hand on his tan one, calming him down slightly.

"It's OK blondie. She's right; I should've token you to the hospital sooner."

He gives her a look that obviously says that he didn't fucking care. This woman has been insulting his friend ever sense she laid eyes on her. He was disliking this lady less and less by the minute.

Ayaa sighs under her breath. She hadn't meant to piss the blonde off, but there she was running her big mouth.

"Sorry, I was out of line. Let's start over shall we?" The two teens give the woman expressionless stares. She gives a nervous cough and fidgets with her hands.

"OK… I guess I'll explain some things. First things first…"

She pauses for a moment, collecting what patience she had left with the two before continuing.

"I'll tell you the story of your life, Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**(1)- She is referring to Naruto's parent's death in the bedroom, but they don't know that.**

**(2)- Something my mom says. She says if we shake our heads fast enough you'll see another head looking at you. I have yet to have seen this yet…**

**(3)- Something I say. Just means that it's correct, or seems to be.**

**(4)- I have a rather large scar running up my leg from falling down some stairs, and even though it's healed and everything, it's still sensitive. My other scars though feel totally fine.**

**A/N: Wow… Six thousand plus words… For one chapter… Anyway, what do you think? I was planning on prolonging the moment when Naruto finds out who he is and is reunited with Sasuke and the others, but an idea popped in my head and it requires they meet in the second or third chapter. So what do you think of the first chapter of the sequel? Let me know please! I love reading everyone's reviews. And trust me, I do read them. Review, Review, REVIEW FOR THE LIFE OF KAMI!**


	2. Bush Of Roses

**A/N: Been a while hasn't it… Anyway I wonder what's going to happen? Let's find out, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: No matter what I throw at Masashi, he won't give up the rights to his characters… Waah!**

* * *

_So my name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm seventeen, and I'm apparently an orphan. I can assuredly say that I'm lost… _

He looks at the woman before him. The brunette was staring at him as if examining a long lost creature thought to be extinct. It gave him the chills. He silently wished she would stop looking at him. He wasn't something you could stare at endlessly. He was human after all.

_I'm not an object, and if this lady doesn't stop staring, I'll give her something to stare at. _

Other than the constant staring, he found it odd that she wasn't giving him information when she clearly should have. For someone who claims to explain his life, she sure didn't tell much. They had been in the small room for less than thirty minutes, and all that was said was the basics about him.

_I thought she would tell me more. I mean shouldn't you explain everything to the amnesia people? Maybe she's just fucking with me?_

"Is that all you're going to say about Sas- I mean Naruto?" Both look at the crimson haired woman. Kanna was glaring daggers at the brunette officer sitting across from them. Apparently she wasn't satisfied with her explanation either.

_Kanna looks like she's going to skin officer Ayaa. _

"Yes Miss Kura. I know that I should probably give you more clearance about your past, but by order, I'm not allowed to release more than the basics should I ever come across Mister Uzumaki here. Now, I know this is sudden, but I need Naruto to come with me. I'm sure someone will be excited to see him. You can come along too. They probably want an explanation from you for why you kept Mister Uzumaki over there away from his family. "

The blonde stares at the tan woman with a mix of anger and confusion. Why did she insist that Kanna had done something wrong? If it wasn't for her, he would be dead; rotting at the beach she had found him at. Another thing; she said he was an orphan hadn't she? If he was an orphan then how could he have family? His friend seemed to have the same idea.

"What do you mean family? I thought he was an orphan?" If possible, Naruto could've shorn Kanna's eyes narrowed even more than so. Her green eyes glinting evilly.

_She kinda looks demonic. I don't believe I've ever seen this angry. Not even when I broke her favorite cup… _

"Yes I did say that. His parents deceased, but he has a living relative, his grandmother, Tsunade. Just because he's pronounced an orphan, doesn't mean there isn't some sort of family for the guy out there. Anyway that isn't the point."

Ayaa turns her attention to the ever silent blonde who was staring at her with confusion still evident.

"You see, Naruto, even though you have Tsunade and by other standards, you should be returned to her, but you are a special case."

The blonde couldn't help but feel uneasy. If he was supposed to return to this Tsunade person, then why wasn't he allowed to? Did he do something and he was in trouble with the law? That would explain how she recognized him at first sight. He had assumed that his face was plastered on the missing person's board or something. The idea that he had done something extremely bad never crossed his mind.

_Oh God, I'm going to jail aren't I? What the hell did I do?! I don't want to rot in prison. _

Again, Kanna seemed to have the same thoughts. "You better not be assuming that Sasu over here did something horrible in his past. He isn't going to jail right? I swear you can't do that!"

Her voice had gained a high pitch tone and she had stood up from her chair, successfully knocking it over. She leaned her body across the table and was glaring right in the officer's shocked face. Naruto in a panic for the brunette's safety grabs the pale blue skirt of his friend's dress, pulling back toward him. He didn't want Kanna going to jail because her anger got the best of her. The blonde may not remember much, but he knew getting in the officer's face could easily lead to someone getting booked.

_That's all she needs, a criminal record. _

Speaking of the red headed girl, Kanna turns her fierce emerald eyes to glare at Naruto. That look held so much hatred that for a second he thought that this wasn't the person he had known for two months. The girl in front of him looked like a complete stranger. He could practically feel the coldness pouring from her sockets.

The look strikes fear into his heart. Not because of her cold heartless eyes, but because of the image that flashed before his eyes. Her eyes had suddenly turned a brownish red color. Her face morphed into masculine angles. Her once beautiful long crimson hair seemed to have melted off into short, spikey, dark orange locks. Her lips thinned out and began to grin, stretching her now ghostly pale skin.

The small rom they were sitting in shredded away into rough dark walls made of rock. The table disappeared along with Ayaa. The already chilled air seemed to drop to an impossible degree.

The man that was once Kanna was now standing in front of him, his rusty eyes hollow and cold.

"Naruto?" Her once smooth yet forceful voice now hardened and had a growl like texture as if she had glass logged in her throat. His name came out as a mocked whisper. The blonde didn't like this person. This wasn't Kanna. No this was someone dangerous. Someone to run away from, to hide from.

_I'm scared. What happened to Kanna and officer Ayaa? I don't want to be left alone with him. I'll die if I do. Wait… why do I think that? The guy is scary, but do I really believe this guy will kill me? Yes, yes I do. _

"Are you OK? _You don't look so good." He was smirking at the shaking blonde. He reaches a pale hand towards him. Naruto's eyes widen as the clawed hand slowly extends toward him. He takes a step back and winces as the cold rough surface of the cave wall presses against him. _

_Shit shit shit. This isn't good. No get away from me. Stop. STOP!_

"It's OK, blondie." He could hear the man's growling laughter ring echo around the area, feeling his eras with the menacing sound. The hand is almost blocking all his vision now, etching closer and closer. The blonde could feel the cold rough feel as finger tips graze past his cheek. Said boy's vision was completely shrouded by the appendage.

His head was pressed back against the wall as much as he could, not really caring that it was a useless attempt. His instincts told him to get away. He had to. He wasn't about to let this guy harm him. No way in hell. Then why couldn't he move? Shouldn't he be dodging in a different direction and make a run for it?

_I can't be paralyzed with fear, right? I mean, I'm not that scared right?_

By now, the detested hand was now firmly pressed against his face, blocking out any light. His fear was shoring and he hurt. His chest was a shearing mess along with an ache running though out his body. His breathing had increased and turned into short gasp as pain rasped through him. A wave of faintness crosses over him.

"Naruto, you look like you seen a ghost." He couldn't take it anymore. His fear and pain was too much. He lets the dark that had been making his way around the corners of his eyes take him. Almost instantly everything fades away into a different scene. The cave shades back into the gray police room and two very concerned looking people were staring down at him. At some point he had falling from his chair and was lying on the floor on his back. The pain he had been feeling was now only directed at his scar on his chest as a dull throb.

_What the hell just happened?_

The blonde blinks a few times before focusing his vision on the two people still hovering over him. He could clearly see their relief, but he could still see that they were scared and confused. Said person was also confused. What the hell had just happened just then? Was it a fragment of his past? He couldn't have made it up, did he? And why had staring at Kanna trigger it?

"S-Sasu? Are you OK?" Kanna looked paler than usual, her eyes frantic with mixed emotions. He could see fear and confusion, but there was something else there that he couldn't quite place. The blonde just stares at his friend, waiting for her to morph back into the demonic person again, but was relieved to see her red hair and eyes stayed their true colors. He found it ridiculous thinking that her transformation was actually real. He was just imagining things that's all.

_I must be going crazy. But… What if that was a memory or something? I can't fathom why I would make that up. _

"Naruto?" The crimson girl stares down at her friend worry pouring for him.

Said blonde finally shakes his head stating he was OK, but he knew it wasn't all that convincing. He was still shaking and said teen was pretty sure his tan skin was pale-ish. Ayaa also didn't seem as convinced, her milky eyes staring down at him in suspicion, but Kanna merely smiles and reaches her hand down toward him. An image of the orange haired man reaching for him crosses his mind causing Naruto to flinch as his friend's hand descended closer to him.

Said friend didn't seem to notice, or simply didn't care, she just ran her pale hand through his soft golden locks in a reassuring gesture. The movement helped, if only slightly. Naruto wanted to kick himself in the ass for being an idiot. Kanna wasn't going to hurt him. He knew this, then why couldn't he stop shaking?

_Maybe I'm being paranoid. _

"Sasu… What happened just now? As soon as I glared at you for pulling on my dress and taking my attention away from this bitch, you paled and freaked out." Her voice was cool and calm, and again Naruto silently wishes that she wouldn't be so blunt. Why did she have to call the officer a bitch? Couldn't she keep it to herself?

_She's going to get hit one of these days…_

As if proving him right, the brunette officer slaps the red head across the face with a loud smack causing said victim's head to snap to the side roughly. Kanna removes her hand away from his head, pulling slightly in the blonde's locks.

"Shut up. I've had enough of your shit. Don't EVER call me a bitch again. Another thing, why the hell do you keep calling Naruto Sasu? That isn't his name if you haven't noticed."

Naruto just stares up at the raging woman. Did she really just hit his friend? He glances at his friend to see the tinge of red spreading across her cheek. Tears were at the corner of her eyes. It was evident that she was trying to keep herself from whining. She was glaring hatefully at the tan woman. This enraged the blonde. That woman had no right to hit Kanna. She was an officer right? Shouldn't she have more composer than that?

"I won't ever forgive you for doing that _OFFICER. _Also, I call him Sasu because that's what he wanted to be called. He didn't know his name at the time, so we had to call him something. He decided on Sasu. So excuse me if I'm used to calling him that."

Surprisingly to Naruto, the crimson head's voice was collected, if not a little to calm, except when she announced Ayaa as officer. Her voice was laced with venom at that one word. The blonde would've thought Kanna would've punched the other chick, which would have been OK with him, but she didn't move an inch. She just had her hand cradling her bruised cheek, and her pale green eyes glaring viscously at the police woman.

_If only looks could kill…_

Seeming to be unfazed by her look, Ayaa nods her head accepting the answer, not bothering to comment on her statement at all. Said officer then moves her attention to Naruto, who was glaring just as hard at her. She reaches her hand out, offering to help him up. He blankly stares at the hand before pushing the limb away. He didn't need the woman's help.

_I'm not some fragile being. I can help myself up. _

He pulls himself into a sitting position, bringing his legs underneath him, pushing himself off the ground and into a standing position. Ayaa just sighs at the blonde's stubbornness and moves out of his way. Naruto's friend just smirks and moves closer to him.

"OK guys, I get it, I'm the bad guy. Let's not get into this, OK? Again, this is sudden but I need you to come with me, is that fine?" Both teens stiffen at her words. They had forgotten that Naruto may be going to jail or something.

"He's not going to prison, right?"

The look of pure astonishment was evident on her face. "Why would he be going to prison? I thought I told you I was taking him back to where he belonged? I guess I missed that. My bad, my bad. I'm taking you to Sai's place. You were staying there with some friends. Sai requested that I take you back there if I should ever find you. Apparently until everything is resolved you can't go home to your grandmother."

Naruto let out a relieved sigh. His breath the only noise made through the gesture. So he wasn't going to jail or prison. He was just going to this guy's house. Didn't sound so bad, especially if his unknown friends were there. Only problem was that how would Kanna feel about this? He twists his head to look down at his best friend. She was smiling, seeming relieved with the news.

_At least she isn't mad anymore. _

"OK, then what are we still doing here? Let's get Sas- Naruto back to Sai's." Said blonde and Ayaa both look at the girl in shock. At the beginning she had been so against doing any of this, but now she seems all for it.

The pale eyed woman seems to recover first. She lightly coughs and steps forward to the door. "OK, I guess we should get going, but first." She turns her head to the blonde. "Are you sure you're fine Mister Uzumaki? I mean that wasn't the best scene back there."

He knew she was referring to his little break down. The blonde hesitates before giving the woman a thumbs up. He didn't want to worry the two. Besides, he was pretty much over it. The dull pain coming from his chest had faded away completely making it seem that it never happened. He just wanted to get to Sai's. He knew there could be a high chance that memories would come back if he was around familiar surroundings.

He walks to the officer with more confidence than he felt. Naruto had spent enough time not knowing. It was time he figured everything out.

Kanna steps behind the blonde a smile plastered on her face. She was coming whether the bitch of an officer cared or not.

Ayaa sighs and shakes her head. She may have been considering bringing her at the beginning, but now she wasn't so sure. She had a feeling that the young girl would cause nothing but trouble.

"Let's get going then. We'll take my car and drop by the residence you two have been staying at. After that, the trip should take around an hour or so depending on where your place is."

Both teens nod their heads and they make their way out of the small room.

Naruto was ecstatic. This was happening fast but he didn't care. He was an impatient person when it came to things like this. He just prayed this all paid off somehow. Hell he might even gain his voice back from the experience.

_I just want to remember. _

* * *

"What do you mean you found him?" Sai was staring at the tan woman before him. Her pale eyes were examining his onyx ones as if searching for an answer. The raven haired officer couldn't understand the situation he was now in. He was signing papers on a new case he was taking on when Officer Ayaa had bounded through the wooden door, slamming the material against the wall with a loud bang and cracking sound. Said man was positive she had broken the entrance opening.

Sai didn't even have time to reprimand the busted chest woman be destruction of property when she had suddenly spouted nonsense about finding a supposed to be dead blonde. The tan lady must have taken way too many aspirins or something.

_There could be no way that Naruto could still be alive after this long. Surely he would've figured his way back here or at least made his way back to Tsunade's, right?_

The raven quirks an eyebrow asking what possessed her to believe that the young deceased teen was actually alive and well.

It didn't take her long to identify his doubt and confusion. He watches as she takes slow and even breaths, seeming that she had ran here. She stares at him with determination in her eyes. She knew she was right about this, and nothing her chief said would change that.

"I know that you're confused, and trust me I was too, but this has to be the kid though. He is the exact resemblance of Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde hair, tan skin, eyes and height. Hell he even has whisker marks scars on his face. Tell me; who the hell would be that close of looking like someone if not that person themselves?"

She had a point. True a lot of people had blonde hair and tan skin, but Naruto had rare color for his eyes. They were a dark oceanic blue that would either lighten or darken depending on his mood. Also, the scars on the blonde's cheeks where made by a knife injury. One is not simply scared or born that way easily.

_Could this really be Naruto? How can that be? Why didn't he contact us sooner?_

Sai inhales a long breath, entwining his fingers together and resting his chin on the pale limbs. He still found it hard to believe. One does not show up out of the blue after being missing for two months. He silently stares at the brunette, examining the tan lady for any hints of lying. He found none though.

"Even if what you say is true… Then why didn't Mister Uzumaki himself inform that he was still living months ago when he first went missing?"

He notices her hesitation, the first indication that something was wrong. He knew this woman for a long time, sense they were kids. He always knew when something was up with her. Said officer could tell she didn't want to get more involved about Naruto's situation.

_I wonder what she's hiding… Is Naruto disabled somehow that wouldn't allow him to go straight for help?_

Ayaa seems to know what he is thinking. She adverts her milky eyes away from his.

"Well… You see, when I found Naruto I was suspicious too, but it seems that Mister Uzumaki has amnesia…"

Sai's dark eyes slightly widen at the statement. It made sense. Naruto couldn't come back home if the idiot couldn't remember. He felt like a dumbass about not having amnesia in the list of suspicious things that could have happen to the teen.

_Maybe it's because I automatically assumed the kid was a goner. God I'm getting rusty at this job…_

The pale man sighs, closing his stressed eyes. Just when everything seems to have calmed down to an almost normal life, something always got in the way. At the moment a certain dead blonde come back to life was just what was needed to create a new wave of trouble.

He could feel a headache coming along. Sure he was relieved that Naruto was indeed alive, but there would be tons of explaining and paper work, all of which he wasn't in the mood for.

_Why did he have to show back up?_

A pang of guilt swells inside his stomach. He felt like such a jackass having such thoughts. Maybe all the stress was getting to him? Sai stares emotionless at the police officer in front of him. She had her arms wrapped around her chest with an impatient look plastered on her face.

"OK. So this kid that's assumed to be Naruto Uzumaki, where is he? I assume you have brought him right?"

Ayaa nodded her head and gestured to the entrance that was still opened from her earlier barge in.

"Yeah I got him. He's standing just outside with his _FRIEND." _ Sai couldn't help but notice the emphasize of the word friend. He gives her a questioning look, but doesn't press further into the matter. He would find out more about the blonde's friend later. For now, it was time to reacquaint himself with said teen.

"What are you waiting for? Bring him in." Nervousness passes through the young lady's face. What did she have to be worried about? Suspicion creeps inside of him. What if she was really just playing some sort of sick joke on him? He wouldn't put it past the Hyuuga.

"OK, that's fine. Just don't freak out from what I'm about to say." She pauses slightly before continuing.

"Besides his total memory loss, he seems to be unable to speak…" Why was Sai not surprised? He knew something crazy would always happen with times like this. But it was strange though, Naruto not being able to talk. Could it be that his vocal cords were damaged during his time away from everyone?

"Have you had him examined by a doctor?" He cocks an eyebrow at the brunette. She seems to have taken a step back from his demanding voice.

"No I haven't. I figured I would send him to you first. Was my decision wrong?" Her accented voice is low and questioning.

The pale raven sighs and releases his hands to rub his temples. He didn't believe he could get so aggravated with his childhood friend, but she seemed to draw out the worst in him. He couldn't believe the Hyuuga girl could be so clueless at times.

_What if Naruto is in need of serious medical assistance? God if the Uchiha find out about this…_

That's right… Naruto was back which mean news would get to the Uchiha soon rather than later. Sai couldn't imagine how genuinely happy the raven teen would be to have his lover back. But… the officer wondered if Uzumaki's conditions would bother the young teen. He couldn't fathom the raven would turn the blonde away, but he didn't really know the pale teen that well.

Either way, he didn't have time for this. He had a job to do, and as of right now, it has become all that more difficult.

_I shouldn't be complaining. Have I really gotten as old to start nagging about everything? Maybe I need a vacation…_

"I'll discuss your situation about Naruto's condition later. Just send him in. I need to see for myself that this guy is actually him. Send him in and leave. I'll call you later. So be prepared." Without another word, Ayaa nods in understanding. She swiftly turns on her heels and steadily walks out the door, mumbling to someone that was off to the side.

A moment later a young woman steps through the opening. Sai narrows his eyes slightly and raises a brow. This pale crimsette blue dress wearing teen wasn't what he had been expecting to walk into his office. Where was Naruto or at least some blonde male? Surely Ayaa's eyes could not be that bad. Especially with her twenty/twenty vision. As he stares into the young teen's emerald green eyes, he recalls something about the brunette saying that the blonde had brought a friend along with him. He could only assume this was her.

"So, you are Mister Uzumaki's friend. Tell me, where is he?" The said friend glares slightly at the pale man, giving him a one eighty. She twists her head toward the cracked wooden door.

"Sasu, get in here! This creepy pale guy wants to see you." Sai could only chuckle at the crimsette's bluntness. He found it amusing when girls acted on their thoughts, not caring if they hurt the other feelings. He was confused though; why did this teen call the supposed Naruto, Sasu?

His suspicion only grew more. This was beginning to look more and more like a waste of time.

_I swear I'll fire that brunette bitch if she is putting on an act. _

All thoughts about suspicion and firing certain big chested brunette's quickly dissipated when another person timidly steps into view. The older raven quickly took in the bright unruly blonde hair; sun kissed tan skin, and the teen's shy deep blue eyes. What really caught his eyes were the six scars on his face, three lines perfectly lined with the other on both cheeks.

There was no mistaking it; this child was Naruto Uzumaki.

_I can't believe he actually survived… The kid has guts is all I can say. _

Naruto comes to a halt next to his assumed friend. She gives him a reassuring look before turning her attention back to Sai.

"OK, so this is Sas- I mean Naruto. Sorry if I slip up and call him Sasu. It's because he lost his memory and this was the only name he could think of." This intrigued the raven man. It seems that even though the blonde has lost his memory, he can't get a certain raven out of his mind, even if he doesn't know who he is yet.

The officer simply gives the two teens his best fake smile, standing slowly from his chair. "Well, I must say… this is a surprise. I'm glad you're back Naruto… First thing is first; I need to talk to your friend over there." He points to the red head who seems to have stiffened at the comment.

"I'm sure this is confusing with you not being able to recall your memories, but I believe if you walk around the building some, memories may return. Don't worry, I'll send her back to you once I'm done discussing some things with her."

Sai could tell that the blonde was nervous. Hell the kid looks like he wants to run away. It must be scary knowing you're supposed to remember the place yet you can't.

The crimsette came to the rescue though. "It's fine Sasu. I won't be that long, OK? I think it would also be a good idea to have you wonder around. It might help you some, but I promise when I'm done, I'll fine you and stick with you no matter what."

The officer watches silently as the blonde teen stares quietly up at the girl before nodding his agreement. He was happy and excited that Naruto was back and willing to wonder around. It raised his chances of gaining his memories, especially if he runs into any of friends. It seemed likely because so far, known of the teen's original posse has left the premises.

_Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought. The two seem to be cooperating just fine. _

Naruto turns to said pale man and nods his head. He took it as the kid saying see you later or something. The blonde turns on his heel, looking back at the red head one last time before turning down the hall.

Said red head sighs shaking her head before turning back to the other soul in the room. She walks over to the deck and sits in the small plastic chair that was placed there for occasions when Sai needed to talk to others. She gives him a smile almost as fake as one of his own.

"What did you want to talk about?" Her voice sounded strained but other whys light and calm.

Sai gives her the same smile treatment, reseating himself. He stares blankly at the pale girl before him.

"Let's talk about Naruto, and why you hid him from us. Depending on your answer, you may or may not rot in jail for the rest of your life."

* * *

_I wonder what that pale guy wants with Kanna… She better not get herself into trouble, she promised me she would come back to me soon. Wow… I sound like a little kid…_

Naruto glances around the hallway. It was pretty narrow with clear creamy walls and soft burgundy carpet. He has been wondering down the hall for five minutes, and nothing looks familiar. Maybe it takes time before everything comes into place? Why did he have to be so impatient?

_I wonder if I've always been impatient, or is it just an affect from living with Kanna? She is pretty impatient with things…_

He passes by a cracked window (1) and stops in his tracks as a ripe smell skims into his nostrils. It was familiar, that bitter yet sweet scent. It was overwhelming, feeling every part of his senses. He knew this smell. The blonde makes his way to the small object and glances out at the garden before him. Roses were scattered everywhere in all sorts of colors and sizes.

On closer inspection, the smelly things seem to be the only plant in the yard much to Naruto's distaste. Couldn't the landscaper choose another type of flower to mix into the patch instead of the bitter sweet roses? It was just too much.

_I think I may need to talk to whoever is in charge with the gardening. Maybe their nose is fucked up or something. There is no way this clump of colorfulness could smell pleasant to anyone. Hell it's giving me a headache. _

A wave of déjà vu engulfs him. For some reason Naruto couldn't help but feel that he had thought this before. His hope sparks a bit. This may be a sign that his memory wanted to awaken. The blonde concentrates on the putrid smell, wanting to test his theory of gaining some sort of memory. But nothing happens, except for his ever growing headache. He lets out a silent sigh of desperation.

What could he do to make his memory come back? It was kinda lonesome being in the dark about your own self. And on top of that, no one seems to want to feel him in on his past. Was it that much of a burden to them?

_If that was true, they wouldn't have been looking for me right?_

The blonde remembers hearing the pale officer tell Ayaa they thought he was dead. Did that mean they had given up on him? If so, then why did the Hyuuga lady drag him all the way over here?

Ugh, it was just so frustrating! He needed to remember. He didn't want to be left in the dark. Said teen eyes the rose bushes curiously.

_Maybe if I actually go down to the smelly pits of hell I'll actually gain some sort of recollection or something. But what if I only succeed in giving myself a bigger headache? Then again, I can handle a headache and I might get some answers. I think it may be worth it in the long run. But… if the smell stinks from all the way here, I can only imagine what it smells like down there. Hell, I could be setting my death wish by going down there…_

He was so engulfed in his thoughts, discussing with his inner self about the safety of the heavily scented plants, that he doesn't notice the presence behind him. He feels a hand roughly grab and is yanked to face whoever it was that grabbed him. He doesn't have time to recognize his attacker, or to even fight back when he is suddenly crushed and his whole world turns black as night. He wants to scream but can only manage a wisp of air as his oxygen leaves his body.

_Who…?_

* * *

(1)- Just clarifying the window was partially opened.

A/N: Yay! Finished the second chapter. I wonder what's going to happen? BTW- This isn't related to this story, but to those who are reading He's not mental, right? Just letting you know I'm still working on the chapter. I am just having trouble writing the chapter the way I want it to be. I guess I'm having what they call writer's block. Anyway besides everything else, let me hear your thoughts. I want reviews. They are like my addiction. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. All Hell Breaking Loose

**A/N: S'up? Here's the newest chapter. I have some pretty interesting reviews… I love them all! I'm currently hiding from SheLovesYaoi behind a corner so don't let them find me, or I'll be forced to update at least every other day! Wait… ignore that! –Starts to run away and hides from everyone else.- Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! Keep them up!**

**Disclaimer: So me and my friends got together to storm Masashi's place and make way with his precious characters, but then we saw a movie theater on the way there… Long story short; we didn't get the characters.**

* * *

"So Miss Uta, you're explaining to me that you found Mister Uzumaki on the beach near your house wounded and unconscious, and didn't take him to the hospital to be treated. You also didn't notify the police about the incident either. You know that that is considered kidnap in some cases?"

Kanna glares at the man before her. Her emerald eyes take in his black hair, pale skin, relaxed pose, and his coal eyes examining her. His hands were crossed over his lips and part of his nose, but the crimsette was sure he was scowling at her. They had been in here in less than ten minutes, and she already wanted to kill the guy. Officer Sai was keeping her away from blondie, and she couldn't stand that. She could barely handle not being in the same room with Naruto, except when they were sleeping, but even then she would check on him to make sure he was OK.

_I don't like this guy. He's too confident even if he doesn't show it. It's like he knows something I don't. _

"With all due respect, which you don't deserve you pale bastard, I have done nothing wrong. Yes I found Sasu at the beach. Yes I didn't take him to get treated, which I take responsibility for, but I am trained in the medical business. I did everything that was needed to be done to him that any old fart of doctor could do. As you saw, Sasu is healthy and alive. As for not taking him to the police, I saw no need. He never asked about it, not even when he spent better close to two months with me. He could've left whenever he felt like it, I wasn't holding him hostage. The only time he finally wanted to get help was last night. So as you can see, I've done nothing wrong."

She could tell that she was getting on the raven's nerves. The man may be an Oscar winner at acting, but Kanna was a whiz at reading the small details on people, especially when a dark eyebrow twitches slightly in irritation. Sai seemed to grow most aggravated when she calls Naruto Sasu much to her amusement. The teen only hoped she could hurry and leave to find a certain blonde idiot that would be roaming around the halls probably hopelessly lost.

"You say he is healthy, I beg to differ. _Naruto_ cannot speak. Did it ever occur to you that his muteness could be from some internal damage from his vocal chords? If he was treated properly, he may have been speaking by now. Even if it's nothing physical, that doesn't mean it isn't mental. Mister Uzumaki has been through a lot and this could be a result of it. You may have been trained to help people but that doesn't mean that you have to right technology to fully treat him. As for you not turning to the police, I could have you arrested for disrupting a high law case."

The man's words stung, deeply. She knew that it was her fault that the blonde couldn't speak at the moment. She should've taken him to get help, but they would take him away from her. Kanna couldn't handle that, so she did everything herself. What angered her though was that this pale bastard was threatening to take Sasu away from her. She wouldn't let him.

_I'll never give blondie up. I can't be alone again, no way in hell. _

"How could I have known that there was a case if I had no knowledge of it? Can you convict an unknowing civilian who was just concerned about an injured teen?" Her words were taunting, but she knew she wouldn't win this battle. She barely knew anything about laws and their regulations. The crimsette knew that she was in deep shit.

_Damn, I knew this was a bad idea. I should've just ignored blondie's pleads and told him he was convicted for murder or something. That would've kept him quiet for a while. _

Sai seems to notice her tension because he gives her the fakest smirk she ever saw in her life. He could have at least tried to put some emotion in that face of his, right? It wasn't that hard to do at the very least.

"I can actually. You are under suspicion young lady. I find it suspicious that you kept Naruto and were able to heal him practically from death without any professional help. I find it suspicious that you didn't go to the police when you found out about his memory loss, and Kanna? I find it guiltily suspicious that I can't find any trace of your name in my systems. Any real identification would have popped up instantly, but I have nothing for you. Care to explain?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck! I can't believe that bastard actually searched me up! I have to find Naruto, now and get away from here. When the hell did he even fins time to do a search and go on me? That bastard! _

Kanna causally glances around the room noting all the utensils that were perfect for slowing a certain officer down enough to escape. She takes in the windows and the only door that leads out of the small room. She weighs her options. The crimsette could jump out the glass windows to her right, but she was too high up and would end up breaking a leg or arm. There were no trees near the window for her to leap to safely. Plus, she still needed to get to Naruto.

_OK, windows are a no go. _

She glances back at the split wooden door. It was to her left and was still hanging open, asking to be run through. She could probably make it, it was close enough anyway, but she didn't know how fast the raven police was. With one look at him one could tell he was pretty agile. If Sai caught her, she could fight him away. But if he somehow restrained her, she would be powerless. She would be taken from Naruto and wouldn't see him for a while. It was risky, could she really attempt it?

_I have to. Either way I'm in deep shit. Escaping though gives me a better chance, even if it's slim to none. I just need to get the upper hand somehow. _

"Kanna, what are yo-" The crimsette doesn't give him time to finish his sentence before she takes her chance. She grabs a file that was lying lifelessly on the old wooden desk and throws it in the confused man's face, blocking his vision of her and her destination. Papers scatter everywhere in front of the stunned officer. Kanna turns in her heel and spins her body sharply to the left with a small jump, causing her to lean toward the door with her feet barely off the ground. She angles her body more to the door, and when her feet gently touch the ground, she's already sprinting to the entrance.

"Stop! Someone grab her!" Sai's pleads for backup but it doesn't even register to her as she exits the office, twisting her body and feet to the left where she saw blondie walk off to. The sudden movement and at the pace she was going at cause her to slide on the soft carpet and roughly hit the wall with her side.

_Damn, that hurts. Don't have time to whine about it know though; Gotta find Sasu. _

She's back into a run, taking curves more smoothly. By now the teen escapee can hear footsteps behind her with shouts to stop or threats to open fire. The crimsette just lets the threats skim past her with the wind. She didn't have time to worry about getting shot. More than likely they wouldn't aim anyway. They were just trying to scare her.

_At most they would shoot me in the leg or something as long as I don't attack them first. _

She turns another small corner and notices a blonde just ahead of her. She didn't need to see his face to know who it was. No one had his ridiculous spikey blonde locks. It was just simply unique. When you spend enough time with someone, you tend to recognize them no matter what. Who she didn't recognize though, was the tall raven embracing the struggling Sasu.

_Who the hell id that?_

It was clear that blondie was trying to escape the man's grasp, but the raven didn't seem to care, or didn't even notice. He was gripping the others small form so tightly that it looked painful. Kanna couldn't help but let out a breathy growl.

_How dare he grab Naruto! Can't he see that the idiot wants him to stop?_

"Sasu!" She could see the blonde freeze slightly before struggling to get away from the other guy even harder. Said stranger stiffens and raises his head, his onyx eyes glaring death at her, only to watch the crimsette fall to the ground from the force of another body on hers.

_NO!_

"I got her! Thank god, this girl has some freaking skills with her feet. Report to Sai that we have apprehended the suspect."

Kanna lets out a shout and begins to kick and throw her head back to try and hit the man holding her down. This only results in her head being smashed against the carpet.

_God, this guy is hea_vy. I feel like I can't breathe. It's probably from my face being pressed into this fucking carpet.

"Hold still, it's no use to re-" The weight suffocating her is suddenly thrown off. The teen lifts her head and positions herself to her feet faster than one would think possible. She turns her hand head to look at the officer struggling to get away from an enraged blonde.

_Uh oh…_

Naruto was beating the older man senselessly, blood was coming from the man's nose, and it seemed the man was already unconscious. Kanna had never seen Sasu like this. Sure he got angry easily and would throw something across the room, but never something like this. She may have been attacked, and Naruto was just trying to protect her, but that couldn't explain all of the blonde's actions.

_That dumb officer must have set something off in the idiot. _

"N-Naruto?" She turns her head to look at the owner of the deep, worried, voice. It was the same guy that was hugging him just a minute ago. He looked confused, shocked, and concerned. He was also lying on his ass. It was amusing seeing the emotions on that pale face.

_He must know Sasu to be saying his real name like that. _

The crimsette smirks at the stunned man before bringing her attention back to the blonde who was still beating the old man senseless. Naruto was really something else when you triggered him. She watches as Naruto lands another hit on the man's already battered face.

_I should probably stop him shouldn't I?_

She walks over to the two bodies and lays a hand on blondie's shoulder. He doesn't react, so she leans down to his ear.

"Sasu, wake up." This seems to do the trick as said person stops his arms and lets them fall limply to his sides. He turns his head to her and blinks up at her. There is small blood splatters on his face and she quickly brings her hands to wipe the crimson liquid away. Kanna didn't like seeing blood on his innocent face. It didn't suit his soft features. The blonde stares at her before closing his eyes and smiling, wrapping his arms around her slim neck. She stops cleaning his face and sighs, resting her chin on top of his head.

"I'm sorry, did you miss me you idiot?"

She can feel his arms tightening and his head shaking swiftly up and down, tickling her chin. The crimsette can also feel the soft shivers admitting from blondie. He must have been scared. Her anger starts to boil as she thinks of what could've made that happen. She swiftly turns her head to glare at the still stunned man behind them. He had raven hair shaped like a duck's ass and pale skin. Not pale like death but creamy like. He had a handsome face with no blemishes from what she could see. His eyes were as dark as night. He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with gray snickers.

_Hn. He gives me the "I'm a Goth" look. _

The raven looked calmer now, his mouth was closed at least. He was staring at her in mild confusion and also anger. What did he have to be angry about? He's the one who fucking scared Sasu!

_Bastard…I hate him already. _

"Stop staring at us, will you? Sasu is scared shitless as it is with what just happened and everything. We don't need you here so get lost." This seems to snap the guy out of whatever trance he was in. He glowers down at her with venom in his eyes.

"Get away from Naruto." Kanna could hear the poison in his words. It was a warning, a warning that she ignored of course. No one was keeping her from her idiot. She tightens her hold on the shaking teen.

"Get. Away. From. US."

The older teen ignores her and makes a grab for Naruto. She quickly angles her body in front of him so he's grabbing her shoulder instead.

"Naruto?" She could feel the pressure in her shoulder increasing as the blonde crakes more and buries himself deeper into her chest. Damn, he was really scared.

_I can't let that guy keep getting so close to him. I need to fix this before he starts to hyperventilate. Also I thought more officers were coming? Maybe they got lost? Now that's a funny joke. _

"I'll explain everything if you step away from me and Sasu, Please, can't you see you're scaring him?"

The hand loosens and Kanna can hear his retreating footsteps. When she deems him far away enough, she takes her hand and begins rubbing blondie's golden locks gently. His shaking seems to have calmed down slightly, and it didn't seem like he was going to freak out much to her relief.

_If this is how he's going to act with every stranger grabbing at him, then it's going to be a long week. I'm used to him being tough and funny, not weak and scared…_

"Hey Sasu, stay here for a minute, OK? I need to talk to someone and then I'll be right back. I'll just be over there." She releases him only after he nods in agreement. She straightens up and makes her way to where the man stood a few feet away. She looks down the halls and notes no security or officers have arrived yet. Strange. She brings her attention to the glaring teen before her.

_Is it just me, or is he jealous? Poor guy…_

"What's wrong with Naruto? How come he doesn't recognize me?" Wow he got straight to the point. No "hey what's up" or "Omg, I've missed that fuck head", or "I'm going to kill him for worrying me".

She sighs and glances over at the sitting idiot. He had his head resting on his knees and was watching her and the stranger with a rather calm even curious gaze. It somewhat unsettled her how quickly he changed from being a baby to the next being calm and collected.

"Well, Sasu-"

"Why do you keep calling him that?" This question was starting to grate on her nerves. Why did everyone have to be so freaking interested in the name at hand?

"Oh well I'm getting to that so shut it." She ignores his cold glare.

"OK, I guess I'll begin at the beginning. I found Sasu lying at a beach near where I live and I healed him and everything. He's fine now but I was scared he was going to die a few times. I'm not sure what he did, but it reminded me of getting thrown into a blender to the slice section. Anyway, he's been living with me for the last two months with no recollection of his past or memories. We picked the name Sasu because it's the first thing that popped in his head. Kind of a cute name for him though. Does that help any?"

Kanna would've laugh at that expression he was making if she was sure he wouldn't kill her after words. It was mixed between pissed, shocked, relieved, and more pissed. She could already feel what the nest question was going to be.

"Why didn't you take him to the police right away?" Ding, ding, ding. She felt like she needed a cookie.

_People can be so easy to read…_

"He didn't ask to go till recently." Rage mode in three, two, and one.

"That isn't an excuse! You should've told the police damn it! Do you know how fucking worried we were about this Dope?! Do you even understand how WORRIED I was?! I thought he was dead for fucks sake!" People were so easy.

She lowers her head, hiding herself from the man's wrath. She wasn't scared, no; she just didn't want to punch the guy's lights out. She hated being screamed at, especially by strangers. It just pisses the crimsette off to the point of insanity.

"Look, if he really wanted to come back so soon, he would've asked to go to the police sooner. I didn't take him because I was waiting for him to finally decide to want to go himself. If that isn't up to par with you, then tough shit duck ass."

Ah, her and her bluntness. It was her greatest amusement.

Kanna hears a drawn out sigh and knew she had won, whatever it is that was won, but none the less won. She lifts her head, shoving red hair from her face, and gives him a smirk.

"By the way, just who the hell are you?" She honestly wanted to know. Who was this guy who seemed to have such a great connection with Sasu that he thought it was OK to hug the innocent idiot.

"Hn. My names Sasuke Uchiha."

All hell breaks loose after that.

* * *

He watches as his best friend walks over to the stranger who had been crushing him in a maddening embrace. He had calmed down as soon as he glanced back at the raven haired man, which disturbed him. Why would he calm down with one look at a complete stranger, and what was this feeling of relief in his chest?

He brings his knees up to his chest, laying his head down on them. He watches the two teens chat before Kanna glances back at him. He doesn't react though; he just gives her a curious stare. He wanted to know what she was saying, and prayed that she would enlighten him later about it.

_I just don't understand anything anymore._

He then turns his head over to the body on the floor not lying two feet away from him. The teen wasn't sure what had come over him, he had just saw him pushing her to the ground and he sort of lost it. He just felt the need to protect her and beat the shit out of the guy. Sasu wasn't sure why he had freaked out right after words, but seeing the raven behind her looking shocked and relieved, just seemed to feel him with guilt for not getting here sooner. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He shouldn't be feeling like this, not toward a stranger.

_I wonder if I know him somehow from my past. That would explain why he suddenly hugged me. Man, that guy looks like a bloody pile of shit…_

He didn't feel guilty about injuring the guy though, which was strange, one would think you would be feeling the guilt trip by now for hurting some guy that was doing his job, but none came. Weird. He sighs and brings his attention back to the two people chatting over at a corner. The crimsette looked more amused and the raven just seemed agitated.

_Kanna must be being blunt again... Knowing her, she probably commented on his duck butt hair style…Pfft, who styles their hair that way anyway?_

Suddenly there are four people surrounding Kanna and the stranger. They had come from out of nowhere. One minute everything was calm-ish then the next they had just appeared out of nowhere. Naruto eyes widen as they restrain his friend by pinning her arms behind her back, slapping handcuff around her wrists. The stranger looks confused and tense, but they don't bother with him. He watches as they shove her to the ground.

_What are they doing to Kanna?! What the hell, they need to get away from her!_

"Hey kid, you OK?" He twists his head to look at a guy dressed in black with a frog mask covering his face. He was kneeling over the unconscious man, but staring in the blonde's direction. Naruto didn't answer the man. He had to get to his friend and stop them from hurting her and taking her away.

Suddenly he is up on his feet and before the masked man could react to the sudden movements, Naruto runs to the four men restraining the crimsette. His eyes narrow and he quickens his pace. Once he is close enough, he skids to his side, swinging his leg out to kick a masked man who was smashing the female teen's head into the carpet. The officer is knocked unto his back a few feet away from the force of the hit. The masked man could feel blood gushing from his nose from the way the mask hit him.

Just as soon as the first attack, the blonde teen balls his hand into a fist and brings it to hit another man. His attack is warded off though when someone pushes him and he falls into his tailbone. Before he had a chance to regain his whereabouts, a body is pushed against him, arms trapping them in an embrace.

_What the hell? Who's on me? I have to get to Kanna!_

Sasu begins to struggle against the mass on top of him, kicking his legs and moving his shoulders, trying to escape.

"Naruto, calm down. Just relax OK? Stop struggling." Soothing words were whispered in his ear, calming him down immediately. He wasn't sure why, but this deep and minty voice just had this effect on him, and he wasn't even sure who this guy was. He opens his eyes to see coal ones staring down at him with an emotion he couldn't place. Black strands of hair tickle his cheeks as they gently move on them like brushing air.

It was the guy that had suddenly embraced him before. His eyes widen at the realization, but he doesn't make a move. He couldn't do anything anyway with said person on top of him. The blonde wasn't scared either; something about the guy just had a calming effect on him. He felt safe in the guy's arms, which shocked him more than anything.

_I'm not supposed to feel safe with someone I don't know. Wait… I have to get to Kanna!_

With renewed devotion, Naruto arches his back up throwing the other teen off balance. He then pushes against the guy's chest and brings his legs underneath him to kick the raven's body upward. With his hands, he pushes against said man's chest and successfully sends the older teen over his body and sending him a few feet away from him.

Using his chance, the blonde lifts his legs and his lower half of his body into the air, brings his hands to the side of his head, pushing upward. His body goes into the air and Naruto angles himself so that there's more weight on his legs. He lands successfully and rushes toward the small group that still had the crimsette girl pinned to the ground.

_OK, just take out the remaining three and get Kanna out of the nutshell. _

Just as he's about to rear back and continue his punch when a voice stops him.

"Naruto stop!" Said teen freezes at that voice. It was loud and feminine with a small crackle in it, like she had been yelling for years. He stops his movements as memories flood his mind.

'_Hey brat time for school!'_

'_Naruto get over here!'_

'_Calm down, it's just a dream!'_

'_I'm going to be your new guardian and you're going to live with me.'_

'_Brat open the door!'_

'_Naruto.'_

'_Naruto.'_

'_Naruto.'_

He turns around and stares into deep hazel eyes.

_Tsunade?_

He stares at the woman that was making her way towards him. Her long pale blonde hair tied into two hair ties. She was wearing a light green T-shirt and loose black slacks. She outstretches her arms and collides into the smaller teen, her arms entangling around him. Naruto falls unto his back once again hitting his tailbone. Tsunade tightens his hold on him almost to the point where he couldn't breathe.

"Naruto." She whispers into his shoulder. "I thought I lost you."

_Tsunade's here… I remember her… _

Naruto slowly brings his arms to wrap around his guardians neck, hugging her back. He brings his head to lie on top of the woman's blonde head. He buries his face into her soft locks and could feel tears trying to break through his now closed eyes. He could finally remember something about his past. Tsunade was his guardian and had been for years now. He lets his tears fall freely as he clutches unto the blonde woman.

"Seems Naruto is able to regain somewhat of his memory I see."

Said person lifts his head up to find the owner of the voice. He located a pale man with raven black hair standing near where Kanna was now standing, hands bound behind her, her emerald eyes glancing between him and Tsunade, a small smile playing at her lips. He unknowingly notes that the raven teen from before was standing near Officer Sai, giving him a strange look that reminded him of pure despair.

He watches as Sai turns to look at the restrained woman. "I guess I should take you to a holding cell until I can further question you. Take her away; I've grown tired of her."

Naruto's eyes widen at the realization that they were going to take his friend away.

_No…_

Not really thinking, he pushes off the blonde woman and stumbles into a standing position, running toward the crimsette and the others. He slips on his two feet and falls forward, his arm reaches out to grab the red haired teen. His fingers grab the side of her green dress, successfully pulling the startled girl down with him. He immediately takes action and engulfs the small body into his arms and rolling his body so that he was on top of her so that prying arms couldn't get to her without getting through him first.

_They can't have her. I need her here. Besides her and the old hag, I can't really trust anyone else. _

It was weird, suddenly remembering about Tsunade, but it felt natural to think of her as family and to remember the times he had spent with her, even though some where foggy.(1)

He gives a silent growl and tightens his grip on the still stunned girl when he feels a hand grab at his shoulder, trying to pry him away from Kanna. He wasn't about to let that happen. No way in fucking hell.

"Stop Officer Hyuuga. It seems that Mister Uzumaki doesn't want to be separated from Miss Uta." The pressure is released form his shoulder, but he doesn't let his guard down.

"Sasu, it's OK. Calm down." Naruto looks down at his friend who had just whispered in his ear. Even though he was hugging her tightly, he had still left enough room as to not crush her, and could see her green eyes staring calmly up at him.

He shakes his head at the girl. It wasn't OK; they were trying to take Kanna away from him. He wasn't just going to let that happen especially if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Sir… I thought you wanted her to be taking away from Naruto so that we could assure his safety."

"Why? Is this girl dangerous?" Naruto knew it was the raven stranger who had asked the question. He could remember that smooth and deep voice like it was nothing. It had a soothing sensation. It was strange. It sent chills down his spine.

"I don't think she will harm Naruto. If anything, she's the one keeping him sane at the moment. This may be unorthodox, but I believe that it's best if we just leave her be with Naruto."

It grew silent in the hallway. Naruto doesn't look up from Kanna who was staring off to the side at the whole ordeal. Her expression was blank, but from the look in her eyes, he knew she was amused by the scenario.

_I wonder what she's finding that is so amusing._

"All agreed? Good. OK, Naruto you can release her now. We aren't going to do anything OK?"

Naruto didn't know if he could trust the man. He didn't know him after all, so why should he trust him?

"Blondie, get off. I don't know how much more of your ramen smell that I can take. They said it was fine." Naruto couldn't help but sigh at the crimsette's bluntness. She just had a way of making everything a joke. It seemed pointless to keep protecting her now.

_That bluntness will be her down fall one of these days. _

He releases his hold and stands up, helping Kanna up along the way. He doesn't release her hand though as they straighten themselves up. Said friend didn't seem to mind since she gave his tan hand a small squeeze for reassurance. He smiles down at her before turning his attention to the officers standing before him. His eyes flicker to the stranger and he quickly looks away again. Those onyx eyes seemed to be filled with betrayal. He didn't like that look. It made him feel guilty for some reason, but he did nothing to feel that way for.

_I feel weird. _

Sai gives them a fake smile while Officer Ayaa just scowls at the two. The masked officers just lean against the wall looking bored and not at all shunned by the fact that they got beat by a seventeen year old. Nope, not at all.

"OK, I think everything went a little crazy this last hour or so. I believe we need to calm down and let Naruto settle down. Ayaa, show Naruto and Kanna to a guest room OK?" The tan officer looks annoyed, but doesn't protest. She just grumbles and makes her way to stand near the two teens.

"Follow me guys." She begins walking forward that would lead them past Sai and the others.

"Wait, why can't Naruto stay with me? Why does it have to her?" Everyone brings their attention to the raven teen in the room. He was glaring at Kanna with pure hatred. Weird, Naruto had thought they were cool, but he guessed not. He tightens his hold on the crimsette.

_He won't hurt her right? No, I don't think he will. I oddly don't see him doing that. _

Naruto watches as Sai gives him a sympathic look. It was the first real emotion he had seen form the usual emotionless face. It was weird, but he felt like he was already used to that pale blank face.

"Sasuke… Naruto doesn't remember you. Right now he feels like Kanna is the only one he can trust. I know that this is probably killing you, but you need to be patient enough to wait for his memories to come back. As you can see, he's already remembering Tsunade."

You could see the argument written all over the ravens face, but Sasuke keeps his mouth shut before turning around and walking down the hallway, disappearing around a corner.

Naruto's chest began to hurt. He winces and raises his hand to grab at his chest. It wasn't a physical pain, but it felt like something was dying in him. It hurt for him to see Sasuke walk away like that.

_He must have been a good friend of mine or something… I hope I remember him soon… _

"Sasu, are you alright?" The blonde waves off the crimsette's worry. He was fine, he just didn't know how to explain this feelings right now.

Sai sighs, shaking his head slightly from left to right. "Alright, Ayaa, take them to their room and let them rest. I want to talk to them tomorrow though."

With that, the pale officer leaves and so does the silent masked men.

_Well at least that's over. _

"OK, follow me once again guys. Damn, I swear I can't get away from you two." Naruto glances to see the tan brunette woman walk forward in the direction that they had just saw Sasuke and the others going. It seemed that everything led that way for some odd reason.

"Naruto?" Said person turns his head to look at the blonde woman who was standing up and looking at him with curiosity.

He shakes his head in acknowledgement.

"You haven't spoken since you got here, is everything OK?"

He gives her a sad look knowing that she was concerned. He knew she would notice it eventually; she was the smartest woman he knew besides Kanna. Of course she wouldn't know about his condition since he never contacted her about it since he didn't remember her until now.

"Sasu is unable to speak due to something mental I presume. I'm hoping that being here and regaining his memories will bring it back to him." Tsunade trains her widen hazel eyes to the crimsette.

"Oh."

Naruto gives her a sympathic smile, stating it was OK. He waves bye to her before turning around and heading the way the young officer had traveled. Kanna follows after being tugged along and a quick bye to his guardian.

_I'm probably being rude, but Tsunade will understand. She always does. I just want this day to end. _

He and his friend continue to walk in silence behind the officer. Naruto still had his hand wrapped around the crimsette's and wasn't planning on letting it go. He was afraid she would get taken away if he let her go.

_I feel like a child afraid of losing his favorite toy. _

He could feel her eyes suddenly on him. He looks down into pale emerald eyes.

"Thank you." She whispers, squeezing his hand once again.

* * *

(1)- Basically I mean that he hasn't fully remembered everything. Meaning that he doesn't remember dreaming about his parent's death.

A/N: Yay another chapter down! I wonder when Tsunade got here to the foundation. I wonder what Kanna's hiding? Some of my PMs have some pretty interesting claims. I hope this chapter was OK and not all over the place. Anyway, you should know the drill by now; review! Please, please, please, please review for the love of Kami!

REEVVVIIIEEWW!


	4. Ugh, Memories are Too Fast

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't updated lately. I've been busy with exams and such which I aced then with no marks! Anyway I just had my birthday and that's another reason I've been torturing my readers and for that, I'm sorry. From your loving baka author.**

**Disclaimer: I blew out the candles and made a wish for Masashi's characters… I guess not all wishes come true… Let's be optimistic though, shall we?**

* * *

"How long do you think they're going to keep us in here for?" He looks over at the crimsette with a questioning gaze. She sounded like they were prisoners instead of visitors or something. Said woman's blood red hair cascaded all around her body with her face buried into her knees, her arms wrapped loosely around her legs.

_Damn, she really doesn't like it here, huh? I feel bad for her, but… I need to find out who I am. Can't let up on this._

Naruto slips from his stiff bed and makes his way to Kanna's identical green one. He gently eases his way to her side and wraps a tan arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. Her creamy pale skin cooled his heated sun-kissed skin. He hated seeing his best friend like this, looking so vulnerable. He wanted her to be her blunt loving self. Not afraid of anything.

The said red head raises her head and places her emerald eyes on his dark sapphire ones. The blonde was surprised to see anger in them and determination. It was a look the teen was used to, but now for some reason, it held a cold aura about it. It made him want to hide behind something. It was unusual for the woman to look so angered.

She must have noticed his worry because she looks away and sighs heavily. She rests her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"Sasu, I promise they won't take you from me. But… What if you want to leave me? I can't handle that Blondie. I can't. I've been so alone until you came. I was always depressed and didn't do anything. I was dead. Then you came and I had to start doing things for your sake, and you know what? I enjoyed it. I felt alive again and felt more human than the lifeless doll I was. I don't want to feel like that ever again."

Naruto stares down at the smaller girl in his arms who had adjusted her head to look up at him. He could see the hint of tears in her eyes. He could see the fear hidden beneath her anger. She was worried about him leaving her and letting her be all alone? Hell no. That was ridiculous. No matter what happened, he would never leave Kanna behind. She was the woman who took care of him and saved his life. She was his best friend. Like hell would he make her feel so alone and depressed. His memories weren't worth the loss of the crimsette.

He lets go of her and turns to the small dresser next to the bed. Ayaa was gracious enough to leave him some paper and a new pencil, freshly sharpened. He takes the pencil and begins to right in his big chicken scratch way. The blonde then holds the paper out for his friend to read.

'_I don't know where all these negative thoughts are coming from, but I would never leave you. You're my only and best friend, plus you saved my life. I could never leave you. If they try to split us up, I'll stop them and we'll run away from here, OK? But for now I think we should stay and see if I can get my memories back.'_

The blonde teen watches Kanna waiting for some reaction from the crimsette, but is surprised to see her break out into a fit of giggles, actually grabbing her sides and laying down into the pale green comforter.

Sapphire eyes give her a questioning look.

"What's with your writing? I thought you would have better hand writing by now since you are always writing down crap. I can barely read this shit."

Naruto couldn't help but smile down at the laughing figure. He knew that his hand writing wasn't making her this happy and bubbly; it was what the teen had written. She was relieved that the blonde had no intention of leaving her. It made him thankful that she trusted him so much that these words could bring her so much joy. It did slightly hurt him about her comment. His hand writing wasn't really that bad, was it?

_Why does she have to be so blunt? I could live with her keeping some things to herself. Hmm, now that I think about it… Wasn't Tsunade like that? I remember her being blunt when she got drunk. I think I remember someone else being blunt, but I don't know who… It feels weird suddenly remembering people. _

Kanna wipes at her eyes and sends a toothy smile his way. He could see in her green eyes that she believed every word of his. It was true after all; he wasn't leaving her for nothing. She lifts herself into a sitting position and gives him a rough slap on the back.

"Thank yo-" There is a knock at the door. A rather loud and rough knock to be more specific.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto holds his hand up stating that he would get it. The crimsette teen looks like she was about to protest, but the blonde was already at the door and twisting on the knob. He opens the door slightly and is blinded by pink.

_What?_

He looks down and sees pink bubble gum hair attached to a fair skinned girl. She had pale green eyes, not like Kanna's but a close second. Around the eyes were red and blotchy like she had been crying recently. She was wearing a faded, dirty, red shirt with a pale pink skirt that split at the side revealing black short tights. She was a scrawny thing, barely looked like she ate anything in days. Her clothes looked too big for her, and her cheeks look slightly sunken. It bothered him for some reason; like he knew she wasn't supposed to look like that.

_She looks terrible…_

She raises a thin hand up to touch his scared cheek, her eyes wide.

"N-Naruto. You're alive." Tears build up in her eyes and she brings her frail arms to wrap around his chest. The pinkette buries her face deeply into his orange shirt, letting out silent sobs.

Naruto stands there frozen at the sudden embrace. He wanted to push her off, but something began to itch at the back of his mind. His vision blurs and his body becomes numb, like he wasn't really there. (1)

'"_Hey Sakura! Want to head home or maybe we can go on a date?"_

_Sakura turns and smacks the blonde on the head with a sneer. Her pink hair was blowing in the wind._

"_I don't go out with idiots, but I'll walk home with you I guess. I can't have you running into traffic or something."_

_He smiles while rubbing the back of his head and they head off into the direction of his home._

His mind travels back to them on the bus.

'"_Thanks Naruto for the support. Not being rude, but can you maybe leave me alone so I can rest before we get to school?"_

"_Sure. Have a nice rest. I'll wake you when we get there." Sakura nods thanks and closes her eyes. Within seconds she is fast asleep, her head slightly leaning on Naruto's shoulder._

"_Hey, Naruto? You shouldn't be out here. It's cold and you're barely wearing anything! You idiot!"'_

Sakura, her name was Sakura. He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her, careful not to hurt her. More memories were flashing into his eyes. How they met and them hanging out. Her always avoiding him at school, but would always be concerned for him. There was someone else always with them, but he couldn't tell who it was. Couldn't even decide what gender the blurred person was.

No matter how much he burned the image into his head, he couldn't figure out the identity of the mystery person. It was disturbing him. Naruto felt sad then, like he was forgetting something that he missed dearly. It was a weird feeling. He wanted it to go away.

Then there was Kiba, Ino, and Hinata. Kiba and his dog breath, with his obsession with mutts. Ino and her blonde hair and makeup. Hinata stuttering and a blushing fever impersonator.

They just seemed to pop by in a blur, his mind trying to take in all the memories. It was like meeting this girl unlocked his mind and everything poured out like water.

He remembers how they met when they hung out and the fights and laughs they had. It was so much to take in. It was making him dizzy. In all the memories, though, there was that one blurred person close by. He couldn't decide whether to be afraid of the apparition or just to accept it was a memory he wasn't ready for. He decided on the latter.

_I wonder why I can't remember that person. Were they someone that I don't want to remember?_

Naruto lays his head on top of the pinkette's and sighs. This increases her sobs. He had the sudden urge to say her name, but he knew it was in vain. He couldn't talk, but, he just had the urge to say it. He felt he had to reassure her through it. It was becoming an overwhelming feeling.

He takes a big breath and opens his eyes. He pries the girl off of him and stares down into her hollow eyes that were wide with confusion and fear. Naruto gives her a reassuring smile before opening his mouth.

_I must be an idiot for trying this. I'll probably look like one too. _

"S…Sakura, I'm back." Silence feels the air as the blonde's eyes widen and a silent gasp ignites from behind him. The teen in front of him lets out a strangled laugh before embracing him again. He just stands there staring into the empty space behind the fragile girl.

"S-Sasu, did you just speak?" Said man ignores the crimsette.

Had he really just spoken? That rough and scratchy male voice seems to be proof but… No, that was impossible. It couldn't have been that easy. No way in fucking hell. Why the hell in the two months that he couldn't utter a single word and now he could?! It had to be his imagination, right? This was just too good to be true. It had to be. Just had to. Nothing came that easy to him.

_If I'm dreaming, then I would like to wake up now. I don't want to get my hopes up. But… What if I'm not dreaming? What if this is real?_

He turns, bringing Sakura with him, to look at Kanna with wide eyes. Her eyes were matching his in surprise and confusion. The crimsette was now standing, her blue dress wrinkled with a hand placed over her mouth.

The blonde smiles and takes a big breath. Even if this was a dream, he had something he wanted to say to his best friend. He had to get it out of his system. Better do it now why he still could.

"Kanna t-hank you for everything." His voice came out much smoother, though it did have the small hint of a crackle in it. He watches as the crimsette closes her eyes and lets out a small laugh, her expression relieved looking.

Kanna sits back down on the bed and lets out another strangled laugh.

"Who's that?" The two teens bring their attention to the sudden small voice that came from to the pink haired teen who had unlatched from his body and was now staring curiously at the other teen girl, her eyes blotchy and red. Even if he had just regained his memory of his friend, it was still a surprise to see her in that ruined shape.

_I wonder what happened while I was gone. Where did I even go?_

"Sakura this is Kanna. She's my-" The blonde lets out a war of coughs and wraps a hand around his inflamed throat. What the hell? Why was his throat burning for? He wasn't sick, right?

_Damn it. Right in the middle of me talking too. _

"Naru-?" Instantly Sakura is pushed out of the way and Kanna is standing before him, prying his fingers from his neck. She begins pressing her cool fingers into his neck feeling for something. Naruto had the urge to laugh seeing her swollen, red, eyes looking so determined, but held his tongue. He was still coughing and he was positive that the red head would beat him, sick or not. He hadn't evened known that she had been crying.

Said girl grabs his cheeks and angles his face to get a better look inside his mouth.

"Blondie open your mouth more and try to stop coughing for a minute. I need to check something."

He does as he is told with effort. Do you know how hard it is to keep in a cough? It's almost impossible. The teen could barely handle the tickle that ran up and down his throat like a mad dog gone on a chase.

_I don't know whether to laugh or cough or both. Damn it Kanna, hurry it up!_

What felt like an eternity for him but was only a minute, his friend lets go of his mouth with a relieved sigh. The blonde lets out another wild string of coughs.

"It doesn't seem to be anything to worry about. It's just that you stressed your vocals out from the sudden talking that it wasn't used to for the last few months. Just drink a lot of fluids and keep your words to a minimum until your vocals get stronger. Understood blondie?"

Said blonde shakes his head still unable to speak through his coughing fit.

_Damn, it's getting harder to breathe. I need water or something. _

The Gods must have mercy on him because suddenly Sakura is there with a small plastic cup full of water. He takes the smooth container from her grasp and greedily chugs the cool liquid down.

"Hey! Don't drown yourself Sasu! I can't have you dying on me!" The crimsette said with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Sasu ignores her of course, too engrossed with the liquid of life.

_I don't care at the moment. If this water gets rid of this God awful cough, I'll gladly drown it out. I just got a cooled chill from that… I take it back; I don't want to drown. That's the worst way to die._

Once finished, Naruto's coughs were finally gone, but were replaced with a hiccup here and there. (2) He didn't mind as much though; at least he could breathe now.

He watches as his crimsette friend turns to his pink one.

"Can you tell me how you found out about Sa-Naruto?"

"Um… Sasuke came by and told me. I came here as soon as I heard." So it was that Sasuke guy again. Naruto wondered just who the guy was to him.

"OK, now that that is settled, can someone tell me why Naruto was missing for two months then suddenly shows up with some red headed woman?"

Said woman and man look over to his pink friend. She had her arms crossed with narrowed eyes. She wasn't glaring, but was confused and frustrated. This must be really bugging her, the blonde proposed.

Of course she or anyone else would be suspicious about this. You just don't go missing for two months then suddenly reappear with some stranger. Yep, total red light warning sirens there.

Naruto looks toward Kanna who was examining Sakura with bored interest. She lets out a sigh and shakes her head, her crimson hair fallen over her shoulder.

"Why do you guys always ask the same thing? I should just announce the whole thing in front of everyone so that I don't have to repeat myself."

The blonde couldn't help but crack a smile at the annoyed girl. He knew she hated repeating herself. She would always blow her top when it came to that. He had the bruises to prove it. He was surprised that she was taking it so well. He had a sneaky suspicion that she only acted that way in front of him. He stares at Kanna when a thought crosses his mind.

_I thought she was scared of strangers? (3)_

"Yes, that seems like the perfect idea. Let's do that right now."

All three turn to look at Sai leaning on the door panel with his fake grin.

* * *

She was beyond pissed. She was furious to the fullest extent. Just who in the hell was this skinny ass, pink haired, bitch that could get Sasu to talk when she couldn't for two months?! A new flare of anger sparks in her. She was the one who took care of him, was his friend. Shouldn't he have been able to talk to her first instead of some broad he just only remembered?

And what in the fucking hell possessed the bubble bitch to hug HER Sasu? The crimsette wanted to rip the frail woman's arm off when she done that.

_She better not be his girlfriend or something because I won't allow that. She's not good enough for him. The bitch looked like she would fall over and die any minute. Hell, her freaking red outfit is way too big for her and it looks dirty._

Kanna glares over at said girl and sighs. The crimsette was being foolish. Naruto's recovery had nothing to do with knowing her before Sakura. It had to do with his regaining most of his memories. They must have triggered something in the blondie.

_I still don't like that girl though…_

She brings her attention to said person as they make their way down the flight of stairs. They were currently heading to the living area where everyone will meet up so that the red head can explain the whole situation. It was troublesome for her, but found it better than repeating herself. God she hated that.

The blonde was tense and she reaches for his clammy hand for comfort, to let him know that everything was going to be fine. He squeezes her small appendage and she feels him relax slightly. It made her feel good to think that only she could bring the idiot comfort at times like this.

_I bet that Sakura chick couldn't do this. _

"OK, we get down there, wait for everyone to assemble, then Miss Uta can explain why she felt the need to keep Naruto away from everyone and keep him to herself." She wanted to punch that fake as hell officer's lights out. She should've just taken Sasu and got the hell out of dodge. Kanna wasn't sure how much more she could take of his emotionless voice and false expressions.

_He needs to read a book on emotions and how to feel. God, the guy's a bad actor. _

"I… Chose to stay away." Everyone stops halfway done the stairs to stare at the blonde. The crimsette smirks and chuckles at every ones expression. Shocked faces were truly the funniest things she had ever seen.

"What? why?" Sakura's expression was the best though. She looked shocked, confused, and hurt all in one go.

"Because I wanted to. I wasn't ready to come back." He coughs slightly at the end.

The pinkette didn't look satisfied and was about to retort when Sai's voice interrupts her.

"Regardless of what you say Naruto, everyone else will want to hear it from her. Why she didn't take matters into her own hands and call the police." With that, the pale man continues to walk down the stairs again. Everyone else shortly follows.

As an after thought, he adds, "And have Tsunade look at your throat."

Kanna stares to Sasu at her side. She takes in his clenched mouth and bucking throat, signaling that he was trying to keep in his coughing. He was such an idiot. Didn't he know that holding it in will only worsen it? Probably not, knowing him. She nudges his arm to get his attention.

"I thought I told you to keep the talk to a minimum." She says in a hushed whisper, only loud enough for blondie to hear.

Said blonde shrugs his indifference and coughs into the crook of his now raised arm. She sighs at his unconcern answer. The idiot was probably too happy to be able to talk now to heed her warning.

_He'll only worsen his chords if he doesn't take proper care of them. I should pop him in the mouth and see if he feels like talking then. _

"Idiot. Only say yes or no for now OK? Oh and names. That shouldn't hurt you too much as long as you don't over exert yourself. Understand?"

The crimsette could see his hesitance, but sighs in relief as he reluctantly agrees to her commands. At least he was smart enough to know that he should listen to her, less he wanted a good scolding and smack to the face for carelessness. She didn't hit because it was fun, she hit him because he knew how serious it was then. And it was also fun…

They make it to first floor and head to an opening on their left. They enter a large room where rectangular tables stood in one row of three with two plastic blue chairs at each one. A few teenagers were sitting around the last table chatting quietly to each other. Kanna noted the two girls, one with long blonde hair in a high tail and one with long black hair that shined purple. Both turn in her and Sasu's direction letting out small gasps as they land on said idiot.

_Here we go again. They're going to shout his name in three, two, on-_

"Naruto!" Really, she deserved a cookie. A chocolate chip one.

She glances at the surprised teen to her side and is not surprised when she notices sapphire eyes light up in recognition. Kanna was getting used to the blondie's memory coming back with each new face he saw.

_They just had to be girls though…_

She watches un-amused as both girls get up from their position and make their way to Naruto. Probably to hug him. Just as they got within a feet of him, Kanna steps in front of her friend, her arms crossed over her chest with eyes daring to take a step closer. Like hell was another girl going to suddenly hug the teen without her consent. The pink chick may have been able to sneak one in, but she would be damned if they did. Not on her watch.

They give her confused looks but don't make a move to come closer to the person behind her. Instead they bring their attention to said man behind her who now had his hand pressed against her cool shoulder, his hand warming it up instantly.

"Is that really you Naruto?" The one with the long pale blonde hair asks. They raven haired woman shakes her head in agreement with the question.

"Yes Ino." At least the blonde was keeping his word to keeping the talking to a low pace, but she really would have liked if he hadn't answered at all.

By the looks on both teen girls' faces, she knew what the next question would be.

"Wha-" The Ino chick begins but is cut off by Sai's raised hand indicating to be quiet. Sometimes that pale bastard had his good points.

"All will hopefully be explained shortly. I've already informed Sasuke to gather Kiba up from his moping, so they should be arriving soon. Until then, I would like it if you would refrain from asking questions."

Yes, the officer did have his good points indeed. The blonde chick doesn't say anything and just glances over at the shorter darker haired teen that had been quiet the entire time. Kanna picked her for not the talkative type. She had a feeling that she and her wouldn't get along too well. The crimsette was never one to hang with unsociable people, or people for that matter. Her mind wonders to something she had said to Sasu earlier and she mentally curses.

_Fuck, I forgot to play the "I'm-nervous-as-fuck-around-strangers" role. I don't think the idiot has noticed, but if he asks, I'll just tell him all the excitement kinda drained the scared shit part out of me. That should work. _

"I-it's good to have you back, N-Naruto." The crimsette turns to the dark haired girl in surprise. She guessed that she didn't like to talk, but she never guessed that she stuttered and sounded like a squeaky mouse. No wonder the chick didn't talk. (4)

_At least she has her looks going for her. I would kill to have those melons on me. That purple jacket and black jeans look good on her too… Damn hot girls and their hotness. _

She feels arms loosely wrap around her shoulders and neck and a chin placed on her head. She couldn't help but smile at blondie's gesture of comfort. The crimsette wasn't sure how he always knew she was feeling uncomfortable, but he did. She leans her head against his chest, minding his scar. Sasu may have said that he didn't feel it anymore, but she wasn't too sure.

"Thanks Hinata." Even her name was cute dammit. Life wasn't fair.

"Who's she?" Kanna glances over at Ino, also noting her large chest, and the suspicion in her tone. Her pale blue eyes narrowed as they examine the red head. Her own emerald eyes narrow back at the question. She wasn't repeating herself more than she had to.

"I thought the pale prick over there with no face said to wait for this Kiba guy and duck ass."

She smirks as she feels the chest behind her go up and down in a silent chuckle. Everyone else, though, was looking at her like she had lost her mind. It was truly amusing.

No one says anything after that until she notices Ino look over at Sakura and her eyes widen at the pinkette's form. Hinata notices and gives a silent gasp with her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

_Oh, this should be good._

"Sakura?! Oh my God! You look awful! I knew we should've busted down the door!" It seems that the blonde chick was just as blunt as she was. At least they had something in common.

"Thanks, glad that you haven't change Ino-pig." Kanna about busted out laughing at the snide remark the frail girl did with her arms on her pointy hips. She couldn't wait for Miss Pig to retort back. Maybe say something about that overly large forehead of hers.

But that never came, instead, both she and Sasu are forced to the ground by something running into their side and embracing them. Naruto tightens his hold around her so that his arm takes most of the impact for her. The crimsette heard him grunt out in pain and swore she was going to kill whoever was on top of them.

"Naruto you bastard! Fucking bastard!" She twists her body to get a good look at their attacker and a strong scent wafts into her nose. She resisted the urge to gag.

_God, I think I'm going to be sick. Why in the hell does this guy smell like a dirty dog?!_

She takes in the mop of greasy brunette hair, the tan skin and the black shirt and pants. She couldn't see his face do to it being buried at the blonde's side, but she saw a hint of a red marking on his cheek. She figured that this guy was the missing Kiba. That meant that Sasuke was nearby.

"Get off of him mutt lover." Yep, she could recognize death's voice anywhere. The smelly man is suddenly pulled off of them and Sasu pushes himself and her up into a sitting position. He turns her head toward him and cocks his head, silently asking if she was OK. Kanna smiles and shakes her head before pushing off the carpeted floor and reaching out to help her friend up.

She then glances over at the duck head and waves. He gives her annoyed look and takes a step toward Naruto. Said blonde takes a step back and reaches for Kanna's hand. This causes the raven to pause and look away from the nervous teen.

_Oh, poor guy; his feelings got hurt. _

"Are you OK, Naruto?" His voice was strained and Kanna notices that his fists are clinched tightly. Naruto doesn't respond much to the crimsettes liking but not so much to the ravens, who walks to stand behind Hinata and Ino who give him confused looks. The Hinata chick lays a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Kanna took it as a sign of comfort.

_I guess they don't know about his memory loss. I guess that's why they were surprised to see blondie here in the first place. _

"K-Kiba, get off!" She looks to her side and see's said teen clung to the blonde's side who was coughing slightly. Anger flares in her stomach and she moves to pry the guy off. Naruto didn't want him on him so it was her job to put a stop to it. It was easy since the guy was week and she actually was able to push him away several feet away.

"He said to get off stink ass. I suggest you do what he says. And Sasu, what did I tell you about talking?!" She hits the top of his head with her fist. He whimpers slightly before smiling sheepishly rubbing his sore spot.

"Hey, who do you think you are to be hitting Naruto and pushing Kiba away?!" The crimsette glances back to look at three pissed looking girls. She knew her eyes had an ominous and deathly aura about them and the girls' frightened look only proved her suspicion. She sighs in frustration. Girls could be so annoying.

_They need to keep to themselves and leaves us alone. I don't like them._

"OK, before world war three happens, let get settled down. I want everyone besides Kanna and Naruto to sit at a table. I know you have some questions so we're going to let these two explain the situation and then you can ask whatever you want." Kanna really wanted to have Sai's authority in everything. It would be nice to have everyone obey her like they did him.

Once everyone sits down around the first table, Sasuke leaning against the side of the table, she and the blonde teen are left at the front. She eyes all the nervous faces or the emotionless ones, and sighs in annoyance. Hopefully this would be the last time she would repeat herself.

_OK, let's get this over with. _

"OK guys. I'm going to recall what happened and I won't repeat myself, OK? I was walking along the beach near my home looking for who knows what when I saw this idiot passed out on the sand. I noticed his injuries and thought he was dead, which he was for a minute there. I did what I could and dragged him to my house where I gave him blood and sewed up all his wounds. When he finally woke up he couldn't speak or remember anything. Since then we've been together. Then we came here and suddenly he's able to speak and has regained some memories of his friends. That's all."

They don't even give her a minute before she is bombarded with questions. Things like why didn't you bring him to the hospital or why didn't she go to the police or some other bullshit question she didn't want to answer. One, though, silenced all other questions.

"What do you mean you gave him blood? Where did you get it and how were you able to transfer it into him and sew him up? A normal girl wouldn't be able to do that." Kanna really wanted to punch that duck ass hairdo off of that raven's head. Why couldn't he just least well enough alone? She glares daggers at the unaffected raven.

_OK. I have to think of something quick… Got it. _

"If you must know, my dad was a personal home doctor and had recently passed away shortly before I found blondie. I still had all of his equipment and I knew how to use them. Thankfully the blood was still healthy or he would have died. Are we done here?"

"Who was your farther?" It was Sai's turn to make her job harder.

"I don't have to answer that." She didn't plan for this and it was getting harder for her to think of a plan.

Sai, that bastard, wasn't giving up that easily though. It seems he had made it to his life goal to make her life harder than it already was.

"Answer the question Miss Uta."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. He can't find my name in the system, but he would be able to find dads. I can't allow that, and I can't come up with something fake or he'll definitely lock me behind bars. Damn it. _

"Shut up Sai. She doesn't need to answer that. I'm tired and want to sleep. Come on Kanna, let's go." Naruto grabs for her arm much to the crimsettes surprise. She couldn't help but see the teens silent coughing fit. They begin to leave when suddenly the blonde is pulled away from her.

_The hell?!_

"Naruto, who is she to you?" She wasn't surprised to see that it was Sasuke who grabbed her blonde. Anger begins to reel in her when she sees Sasu stiffen slightly. Why the hell was this raven duck ass always troubling her friend?! She was putting a stop to it right now. But before she could even take a step toward them, Naruto takes things into his own hands.

"I don't know you, so get away from me bastard. I don't have to explain anything to you." Kanna was impressed with Naruto's action. Getting outside and mingling with people really brought out his attitude. Apparently so is Sasuke because he releases the blonde, not looking at him, and walks out of the room all together.

_Wow, must have hurt his ego. Oh well. _

The red head sighs at the blonde's continued coughing. She was going to have to duct tape his lips shut so that he won't injure his vocals so much. She reaches for him and takes his arm.

"Come on blondie. You said you were tired. Let's get back to our room; I'm not feeling all that active either." The teen blonde nods and they take off.

They leave before anyone else has a chance to intervene again. They head up the stairs and head straight for their room. Sasu goes into the room first and she was about to follow when she sees a blonde woman that she remembered as blondie's grandmother. The said woman was heading in their direction but stops short when she notices the crimsette's look.

_Good, I don't need any more stress put on the idiot. _

Kanna waves before shutting the door, splitting her and Naruto from the rest of the world.

* * *

"_Leave me alone Sasuke, you bastard!" He walks away from the small raven haired child, only to cry out in pain when the said boy tackles him to the ground. _

* * *

"_I hate you Sasuke!" He glares at the raven kid in front of him, who had him pinned against a wall, his hands pulled up above his head. He knew that the bastard was about to hit him and was tired of the Sasuke's attitude. Why couldn't he leave him alone? _

"_Hn. You're a Dope." He watches as the raven raises his fist back. (5)_

* * *

"_Why are you always making my life hell? Why can't you leave me alone?" He glares at the raven off to his side who insisted sitting next to him in class. Said bastard was smirking at this his eyes full of amusement._

"_If I leave you alone, then you would think you could live without me. I can't have that now can I?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?!" His glare intensifies. _

"_Hn. Dope."_

* * *

"_Mom, Dad? Where are you?" He was scared, Terrified. Something wasn't right. They wouldn't just leave him alone. He walks around the house looking in each room, his fear only increasing. It was dark. IT was quiet, too quiet. It shouldn't be like this. No it was supposed to have light and his mom and dad talking to each other. _

_The small child finds himself staring up the small flight of stairs. He didn't want to go up there, scared of what he would find. He takes his first steps, cringing when the steps creak underneath him. He just wanted to turn and leave, but he was determined to find his parents. _

_He makes his way up the final steps and turns toward the direction of his parent's room. A smell hits his nose as he inches closer; it was a metallic smell and made him want to gag. This only heightened his fear. This smell wasn't supposed to be here. _

_He stares at the room, at the bronze door knob. Was he really about to enter this room? He knew he was going to see something he didn't, but he had to find his parents. He turns the knob and is engulfed into hell. _

* * *

Naruto wakes up with a jolt. His breathing was coming out in quick gasp and sweat was covering every inch of him. He quickly sits up in his bed and puts his hands to his face. He noticed that they were shaking rapidly. He closes his eyes and presses his palms against them.

_Mom and dad…_

The dream flashes back into his mind and tears spill from his eyes, much to his dislike. The blonde tries to choke back a sob and brings his legs to his chest and presses his head against his knees. Tears begin to flow out at a faster pace and his sobs come out louder. He couldn't help it. The pain feeling his chest was just too great, too much to bear.

_I can't… I can't…_

"Sasu?" He feels the mattress sink in and arms wrap around his quaking body. This just increases his sobs.

"Shh, it's OK. It was just a dream. It's over." The crimsette begins to smooth his unruly blonde hair. He shakes his head in disagreement. It wasn't a dream.

"K-anna, my parents… They're dead. They were m-murdered." This brings a new rack of sobs through his body, his voice groaning in pain and sorrow. It made the memory permanent when admitted to another person.

His friend tightens her hold on him. The blonde wasn't sure if she was shaking, or if it was just him. He buries his head into her shoulder.

"Blondie… I'm sorry. You can let it out."

Naruto wasn't sure how long that they stayed like that, but all he knew was that his eyes were swollen and red, and Kanna's shoulder looked like it went through a flood. His forehead was leaning against her soaked through shirt, his breathing shaky.

"Sorry." His voice came out hoarse from his whining.

"Don't apologize idiot. It's fine to cry at moments like this. Don't be such a moron." He chuckled at her attempt of comfort. He was glad that she was with him. He needed her or he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

"Do you want to talk about it? Wait… want to write about it? I still don't think it's a good idea for you to speak so much." She always took care of him and knew what to do.

Sasu shakes his head and lets out a small sigh. Exhaust was sitting back in after his little episode. He just wanted to lie back down and sleep everything away. He wanted to forget everything, even for just a few hours.

"Can we just sleep?" He stares at her emerald eyes and sees sympathy in them. He hated that look. He sighs and lies back down. He pulls the pale green comforter up to his chin. The blonde feels the bed swift and Kanna's back pressed against his. It was a gesture of comfort for her. She never slept in the same bed with anyone unless she had to. So for her to do this was really the greatest sine of comfort she could give at times like this.

_Hmm, she must be really upset about this. _

They are silent for a few minutes before he decided to talk again. "I also remembered something else."

He feels more shifting, and knew that the crimsette was looking at him.

"What was it?"

"It was about Sasuke." He gives a short pause before continuing. He wasn't sure how to put as it simply was.

"I hate Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto wasn't sure why his chest began to cringe in pain.

* * *

**(1)-I'm not sure how you guys feel when remembering things, but I feel numb and like I'm not really there.**

**(2)- If you drink too much, then you'll start hiccuping.**

**(3)- Remember when they were at the police department and Kanna said she got nervous around strangers?**

**(4)- Not bashing on poor Hinata, but Kanna is.**

**(5)- Wasn't stating that Sasuke was about to hit him nope. He was just scaring him. He will explain it more in the next chapter or something.**

**A/N: So another chapter down. Yay! I hope you liked this chapter. I hoped that I released some more about Kanna a little bit. Maybe I made her more suspicious? I don't know. Anyway, let me know what you think OK? I want reviews! Oh, and don't forget to tell me if you want me to put your reply on the next chapter with my author note. Review! They inspire me...**


	5. Wake me

**A/N: Hahahaha… Yeaaaaahhhhh. –Looks around awkwardly- I'm kinda slaking, aren't I? You all probably hate me for being so late with the updates and such things. I'm sorry! I feel bad for not updating in such a long time. Forgive me? No? You're coming at me with rope and are going to make me finish this? Then how would I leave you full of suspense?**

**Naruto: I vote they just kidnap you and make you complete this FF…**

**Author: You are not helping…**

**Sasuke: Well maybe you deserve it for making my uke forget all about me.**

**Naruto: Who's your uke?**

**Sasuke:…I'll make you remember if it's the last thing I do…**

**Author: When did you guys start invading my author notes?!**

**Disclaimer: Soo… Masashi visited me the other day just to gloat that the characters will forever be his. –Cries in a corner-**

* * *

"_Hey, dad, why are guys so mean?" He looks up at his farther who was folding laundry, humming a small tune. It was a slow low hum that swirled into a higher note every so often. The small child couldn't place the song, but figured his dad made the thing up. His red hair kept getting on his face and he would smack at it with a giggle. He may be seven, but he was still really childish._

_Said farther looks down at his son with a smile. He places a soft hand on top of his small, blonde covered, head._

"_Well, most boys are mean because they are jealous of you. Some because they want to be your friend and others because they like you. The rest of the boys, well, they are the way they are because they want to be. So, Naruto, which do you think this guy is?"_

_The boy looks down at the tiled floor in thought. Sasuke was annoying, made fun of him, and never left him alone. He couldn't even play with the other kids at school because the meanie would chase them away. The other kids eventually just left him alone._

'_I hate him. That raven is always being mean.'_

_Naruto looks up at his dad, his blue eyes narrowing a pouty face. "He's mean just to be mean. He doesn't let me play with the other kids and I can't get him to get away from me. He's with me where ever I go making my life crazy. He even calls me names and hits me when I do stupid things as he puts it!"_

_This makes the crimsette laugh, dropping a bright orange shirt back into the basket. His dull blue eyes shine in amusement as he smooth's his green apron. He then reaches down and hooks his hands under the blonde's arms. He picks him up and sets him on the table next to the laundry basket._

_He reaches for a brush that happened to be lying there and tries to straighten the unruly yellow locks._

"_I think you have it all wrong. This little one sounds like he likes you a whole lot." At this, he makes a face and pushes his hand away, annoyed with his comment._

"_Eww! Dad, that's stupid! Sasuke and me hate each other! Besides, we're both guys!" He couldn't believe that his dad would say something like that! He must have drunk some funny stuff because he sounded ridiculous._

_Said man chuckles at the small boys pouting face and crossed arms. He then bunks the top of his son's head with the soft part of the brush._

"_First, it's Sasuke and I, not me. Second, I doubt that you really hate him and the same for him. Third, it's OK for both of you to be guys; I mean the heart wants what it wants. Same goes for anyone, even girls." Naruto couldn't help but blush and look down at his lap. His dad was really weird._

"…_Dad, I think you need the doctors. You forgot to eat an apple. (0) You just don't know Sasuke. He doesn't know how to like. Me and him could never be friends or like each other."_

_The blonde pushes off the table and stumbles to the floor. He pushes past his farther and runs out of the laundry room. He didn't want him to see his red face. He would make fun of him._

'_Like me and that…that… that BASTARD could ever be friends or like each other!'_

* * *

He opens his eyes and comes face to face with red strands blurring his vision from the white ceiling. He brushes the long strands away, wondering why his dad was sleeping in his bed. He had his own place to sleep which was with his wife. The young teen wondered slightly if his farther ever woke up with hair going in his mouth and eyes.

He swifts to his side away from his farther, and lets out a silent yawn. A pale arm lazily wraps around his mid-section. He groans and swats at the limp appendage.

"Daaaad, go away and get to your bed."

Suddenly a sharp pain ignites from his back as he is kicked off the bed, landing roughly on the carpeted floor.

"So I'm your dad now? I'm not a guy! And how old do you think I am?!" The blonde blinks and looks up to see two annoyed bright emerald eyes. Her bright red hair falling around her in messy waves, the left side of her hair is flat and tangled. Her clothing consisted of a large baggy white T-shirt and blue boxers. In the end, Kanna looked like she always did in the morning.

Naruto's morning fog clears and his memories become clearer. This wasn't his dad; she was Kanna. His parents were dead. A small pang of sorrow shoots through him before he crushes it down. He smiles up at the crimsette, adjusts into a sitting position, and rubs the back of his head, his finger getting trapped in his tangles.

"Sorry, I had a dream about my dad and you have his hair color, maybe darker though." Her gaze softens and she rolls off the bed to land on top of him, hooking her arms around his neck.

_Wow, she's clingy today._

"Sorry Sasu, mornings just aren't my things. Did I hurt your injury?" She was referring to his scar that was healed already. The teen didn't know why she insisted on calling it an injury.

Sasu shakes his head, stating he wasn't feeling anything from the scar itself. He wraps his arms around her slim waist and lays his chin on her shoulder. It was kinda an awkward position for him, since he was taller.

He taps on her back, warning her, before tracing words on the thin piece of clothing.

'_Good morning, crimsette demon, how about we get washed and dressed, then head for breakfast?'_

Naruto feels vibrations, signaling that Kanna was laughing. It puts him in a state of ease as he tightens his hold on her. The crimsette was so upset last night, he was glad she was feeling better today. He hated to see her uncomfortable or sad. This is why they were going to leave by the end of the month. All he came here to do was remember, and so far, it was working. He would give it a month, and even if all memories didn't return, he and his friend would still leave and go back home.

_She's a strong woman, but also fragile. I don't want her to be alone when she has me to hold on to._

"You know you can talk, right? Or did you forget like the idiot you are?" Sigh, her and her bluntness.

The blonde smiles and once again begins writing words into her slim back.

'_I know, I just find it weird that I can talk. I'm so used to writing and staying mute. Besides, you're the only one who knows what I'm saying like this, and it makes me feel good that's it's only you. It's like are secret way of talking to each other.'_

It was a lot to write out, but the crimsette was a smart girl. She knew exactly what he was saying. Her grip around him tightens.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Only I can know what you're really thinking. OK!" She releases her hold on him and jumps up. "Let's get ready for today. Since I'm the woman, I'll go first. While I'm showering, you get our clothes ready. I'm feeling a deep gray dress with a white slash running through the waist. It should be in the first drawer, OK?"

He nods his head, stating he understood, watching as she bounces away and sighs when a small click says that she was in the bathroom. The sound of running water soon follows.

The blonde teen runs his fingers through the mess of tangles while letting his mind wander.

_So, I knew that bastard since I was young. I hated him then too. But…Why does my heart hurt whenever I think that? Must be something I don't want to remember. Something painful. I'll have to avoid that raven; I can't stand to be around him. My father was wrong; no way in hell would I even want to consider being friends with someone like him._

Suddenly a numbing feeling hits him, putting the blonde in a state of nothingness. He knows what's about to come and welcomes it.

* * *

_He was walking to school when a hand grabbed him from behind, holding his collar and somewhat choking him. They pulled him toward the woods were they kicked the back of his legs out. He fell to the ground unable to move because they had his hands pinned behind him. He starts to kick at whoever was there, but someone quickly pinned his legs down. They quickly change his position to where he was laying on his stomach, arms still pinned behind him._

"_Hey! What's going on?! Let go of me!" He hears snickering behind him._

"_Why would we? So you can beat us to shit? No chance dumbass, besides we have you here for a reason." Naruto grunts as a foot smashes into the back of his head._

'_That's going to hurt in the morning.'_

"_How's life with no parents?" Naruto's insides came to a halt, and his blood froze. He tried to look up at his attackers, but a foot pressed down on his face. How did they know?_

"_Thought you could come back here and no one would remember?" They start to kick his back. The abused teen could feel himself getting nauseated. "Well we remember, actually almost everyone remembers about that day. Only a few don't know either because their too stupid, or because they moved here after you left."_

_The blonde grunted as another kick him in the back between his shoulder blades, making it hard to breathe. This was starting to get annoying; he wasn't one to let people beat him up, and for nothing. No, they were beating him up because his family was murdered._

_Naruto arched his back up as another foot hit his back causing the said kicker to fall on the person who was holding Naruto's feet. Now that his feet were released he bent his legs towards his head kicking who ever held his hands._

_Naruto was released and pulled himself up to his feet. Even though he knew he should have run away, he didn't. He was pissed; they had no right to kick him because his parents were murdered. It didn't make any since to begin with._

_Naruto wanted to know what in their right mind made them attack him. He turns to his attackers. There were three of them. He noticed that they were all wearing hat that hung over their faces. They also had sunglasses, so he really couldn't see what they looked like. All he had to go on were there clothes; green shirts and black pants. No design or nothing._

'_I guess they were preparing for me. Doesn't matter now, I guess.'_

_He reaches for the closest attacker, and grabbing his collar, pulls him up. It was time for some answers._

"_Why were you attacking me? Depending on how you answer, I may or may not kick your asses to the police." Naruto kept his eyes on the two still on the ground; they were crouching and glaring up at him._

_He shakes the man in his hands. "Are you going to answer or not?" Suddenly the man spits in Naruto's eyes, temporally confusing and blinding the blonde._

_A leg swings out and trips the blonde, causing him to fall over._

'_Shit, I wasn't expecting that. Why didn't I think about it? I should've seen it coming!'_

_The blonde falls on his back, the man that was once in Naruto's grip, was now pinning Naruto to the ground. The man had Naruto's hands pinned above his head and one knee pressed down on his chest._

_He smirked down at the cursing blonde. "You want to know why? There's really no reason for us doing it really. We just wanted some fun, and who better to mess with than the poor little orphan kid no one cares about?"_

_Naruto struggled under the man. He wanted to punch the man to death. He dare says no one cares about him? That's a lie; Tsunade cared a whole a lot of shit about him, or she wouldn't have put up with him. She didn't put up with much crap._

"_Shut up, of course there are people who care about me! Get your facts straight dumbasses!" The attacker presses his knee down on the blonde's chest; it was getting harder to breathe for the blonde. He coughed each time he took a breath._

"_So what? We don't need a reason to hurt people, we just do it. Hey Makabi, Ichigo! Hold this loser down, I want to give him something before we tail it out of here."_

_Makabi grabs Naruto's hand while Ichigo grabs the blonde's legs. He tried to wiggle out of their grip but couldn't; the man was still on top of him making it hard to move and breathe. The blonde's eyes widen as he pulls out a pocket knife. Fear went through his entire body._

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck, I can't move. What's he going to do with that knife? Kill me?' Naruto choked at the thought. 'I have to get away, but I can't freaking move! Get off me you freaking bastard!'_

_The man laughs as he watches the blonde's fear wash over his face. "We aren't going to kill you if that's what you're thinking. No, we're just going to break a few bones and leave some scars."_

_He nods to Makabi._

_Makabi knees Naruto's right arm as he takes the blonde's other arm in both hands. Naruto took the chance and tried to wrench his arm away, but a knee kicked down on his chest, and Naruto's arm, still in Makabi's hands, slams down into the attackers raised knee._

_Naruto cried out in pain as his arm breaks. White spots danced in his vision. He could hear it cracking, and felt bone press against his skin. The pain was impossible. It felt like lava was burning through his arm, mixed with glass shards cutting him._

'_God, please make it stop!'_

_He could hear his attackers laughing. "I Hope that hurts as bad as it sounded."_

_Naruto closed his eyes as tears came out. 'Damn it, why can't I get away? Why am I so weak? I took all those years of martial arts and I can't even defend myself against these pricks.'_

_Naruto winced as he felt the tip of the cool blade against his cheek._

_He had time to hear the attacker say this was going to hurt before the knife pierced his skin, leaving Naruto in the world of pain._

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes slowly, feeling his cheeks burning and left arm sting. He places a now pale hand to his cheek, cooling the inflamed area. His muscles give away and he lays limb against the side of his bed.

_So that's how I got these marks. Huh, and I thought it was some accident. Guess not. I wish I didn't remember that._

He lets out a shaky breath, hand still on his face, before taking a deep breath through is nose, calming him, and pulls himself up. He walks around the bed and head toward his friend's side of the room, opening the top drawer and immediately spotting the gray piece of clothing. He pulls it out and lays it against her bed. He then opens the second draw and pulls out a black laced bra with matching underwear. He wasn't all that embarrassed about these types of things. He's done it many times before when she would forget to bring them herself.

_She's almost as forgettable as me._

The blonde then proceeds doing the same thing at his bed post, pulling out a deep red T-shirt, boxers, and loose fitting black jeans. He barely has time to lay the clothes down before the bathroom door opens and a very wet, very naked, crimsette walks out, using a white plush towel to dry her hair.

Sasu eyes her flawless pale skin, perky boobs, and wide hips. He lets out a soft sigh as he rolls his eyes travel back up to Kanna's now smirking face, green eyes glinting mischievously.

"Like what you see?" He almost breaks out into laughter at the purr in her voice.

"You forgot to wrap yourself up again, didn't you." More like didn't even bother. The girl did this whenever he was around. She liked to see him blush and get flustered. It worked the first few times, but after a while of seeing her naked flesh in all its glory, he just didn't get bothered by it.

"You have no sexual appeal you know that? Any man would love to ravish a wet and naked woman standing before them, except you." She jokes and throws her damp towel at him. He catches it with ease and chuckles. Poor little red hair got her feelings hurt.

A plan forms in his head as he slowly sneaks his way to behind his friends back. The blonde then proceeds to wrap his arms under hers, effectively grabbing her small chest. He hears her gasp, before placing his mouth near her ear.

"Should I show you my inner demon, my little crimsette demon?" He brings his voice to a low hum and exhales deeply into her ear, causing the girl to shiver.

The male teen laughs and quickly pulls away from his friend who was shaking. He knew he had done it then. He knew what was coming, and was prepared.

"I'm going to kill you BLONDIE! How dare you touch me without even asking! Get back here and face death!" Said blonde runs past her as she turns to grab him. He laughs as he slips past her clutches and straight into the bathroom, quickly locking the door. Naruto could hear her banging on the door with threats of a slow and painful death, but he ignores her. She always became like that when he did stupid jokes on her. Last time he did the same thing, but since he couldn't talk, he gave her a small lick on the neck before hiding in an old box he just happened to run into. Kanna couldn't find him the rest of the day.

_It's payback for her showing off her boobs and vagina all the time._

He turns his attention away from the door and to the shower ahead. He strips from his shirt and boxers as he turns on the water to a comfortable hot temperature. The blonde steps into the water and relaxes as the water soothes his tense muscles and clears his head.

He grabs for the soap and begins the treatment of washing his body, being mindful of his long scar. It didn't hurt anymore, but the thing did get irritated if you rubbed it the wrong way. Once done he rinses himself off before doing the same thing to his hair. Blue eyes close as he messages his scalp.

_I wonder if Kanna will still be mad at me when I get out. Probably. Girl knows how to keep a grudge. She'll more than likely hit me as soon as I leave the room… Such a violent girl…_

He opens his eyes and turns the water off. Naruto reaches for a towel, wrapping it around his mid-section. The teen walks over to the sink to brush his teeth. He picks up his green tooth brush before glancing into the slightly fogged mirror. His blood runs cold as he drops everything and his eyes widen.

Standing behind him was a tall man in a black coat that covered his body and covered his face. The blonde could see orange hair protruding through the coat and a grimacing smile. The boy looks further down to see a bloodied knife in his hands, crimsette drops falling to the white tiled floor. The teens breathing comes into shot gasp as fear takes its hold in him. He knew who this person was.

_No…_

"Hello, Naruto. I see you survived the falling. Such a pity. I thought I was finished with you. I just have to finish you off later I guess."

Naruto's breathing stops all together as the man laughs and raises his knife. A sharp pain ignites from the blonde's chest and to his horror; he sees his scar opening and fresh blood pouring from the wound.

The blonde opens his mouth and lets out a scream that mixes with the Kyuubi's crazed laughter.

* * *

"_Naruto… You know I love you right?" He looks down at the blonde bundle in his arms. He smiles softly as the person looks up at him with glowing sapphire eyes. He tightens his hold on the tan form. They were standing under a willow tree looking out into a calm ocean. The scene was calm and made everything seem blissful. The only thing that could have ruined the moment was the dark clouds shadowing the area. It was a threat of a storm to come._

"_I love you too Sasuke. I want to stay with you forever, but I don't think that will happen." The words confuse the raven. His blonde Dope was making no sense. They were going to be together forever. Nothing was going to change that._

"_We are, Dope. What are you saying?" The blonde in question frowns and shakes his head. He pushes away from Sasuke and walks a few feet away, looking into the distance. Worry bubbles in the raven's chest. Naruto was acting weird._

"_I don't what to do Sasuke. It's dark and I'm alone. I can't reach anyone, not even you." Sasuke takes a step toward the other teen._

"_I'm right here, Naruto. You just have to reach out for me." Once again the blonde shakes his head._

"_No, I'm alone. No ones with me. To wake me." The raven, confused, grabs Naruto's arm, trying to turn the Dope around and try to make since of all this._

"_Naru-"_

"_I'm afraid, Sasuke." Naruto turns to look at Sasuke, his eyes full of tears. It broke the raven's heart._

"_I can't wake up Sasuke. He won't let me. I'm trying though. I'm getting close, but it's not enough. I can't do it alone, but I am alone. I can't wake up. I want to wake up Sasuke!" The blonde yanks his arm back and runs to the edge of the cliff. His heart stops as he realizes the blonde was going to jump._

'_I can't let him jump! He'll die!'_

"_Naruto! Stop!" He runs after his lover, reaching his arm out to grasp the tan one, but failing to do so._

_The blonde stops just before the fall. He turns his head slightly to him._

"_I want to wake up Sasuke. I want to live again. I want you and everyone else. I want to be held by you Sasuke, but I can't wake up. I'm all alone and I'm afraid." He turns back to the ocean. The waves have grown harsh, crashing against rocks and mist spraying everywhere. They are merciless toward anything that dares to enter them._

_Sasuke reaches for Naruto, but is frozen in his spot. He shouts to him, but his voice doesn't come out, it doesn't reach the blonde's ears._

"_Wake me up Sasuke. I can't, but maybe you can. I need you Sasuke." He takes a step off the cliff, descending into the air._

"_I love you, Sasuke."_

"_NARUTO!"_

* * *

Sasuke opens his eyes and lets the tears fall. He pushes himself into a sitting position in the bed. His heart felt sorrow eating away at him. He couldn't save Naruto. Even in his dreams, he couldn't reach him.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

'_Sasuke, wake me. I'm afraid.'_

_Naruto. I'm sorry. I wasn't able to save you._

'_Wake me.'_

He ponders about what Naruto could have meant about waking him. Naruto was awake, he just couldn't remember anything. He puts his hands against his eyes and takes a shaky breath. All he wanted to do was lay back down and die. He couldn't do anything; he was weak.

_He's awake, but the real Naruto is asleep inside of him. His consciousness is blocked out. I need to make him remember._

The raven pushes his comforter away and slumps to his feet. He makes his way to the bathroom to clean and get ready for the day. He was going to need to be ready for when he ran into his boyfriend. Well, was Naruto even his anymore? He didn't remember Sasuke so he wouldn't know they were in a relationship.

_I guess we broke up… I think I want to die right now._

Sasuke sighs and rubs the tears from eyes. He had to be strong today. He wasn't going to mope around. Naruto was back and he was going to make him remember. No matter what it took, the Dope would remember. He wasn't going to give up on his lover, not now, not ever.

_I'll wake him up._

He takes a quick shower and brushes his teeth. He then changes into a midnight blue shirt and white loose fitting jeans. The raven grabs his wallet and phone, slips on his black sneakers, and heads out the door, not bothering to lock it. He had nothing to hide, and didn't have anything worth stealing with him here.

He looks down the silent and empty hallway. Either everyone was still sleeping, or they are already downstairs. He didn't care either way. All he cared about was one room.

Sasuke hastily walks to the room and gives a brisk knock to the wooden door. He hears a shout and the door opens to reveal the redhead from yesterday wearing a gray dress and hair wet and scattered everywhere. She looks up and grimaces. She wasn't pleased to see him.

_That makes two of us. I can't believe they are sharing a room together._

"What do you want duck ass?" He glares at her nickname for him.

"I need to speak with Naruto. Where is he?"

"None of your business." What? Did she really just deny him of seeing his blonde? Anger boils in his stomach. This bitch had no right to keep HIS lover away from him.

"Get out of the way. I'll talk to him. I don't need your permission." He makes a move to push past her, but to his surprise, she holds the fort and even manages to push him back with ease.

"No. Sasu, Naruto, doesn't want to see you. He told me that he hates you." Those words stung him like knifes being cut through every inch of him. He did the best thing he knew how; denial.

"You're lying. Naruto would never say that." He grimaces as the crimsette lets out a small laugh.

"Like you would know. He tells me things you will never know. Now get lost." Kanna attempts to close the door, but he won't let her. He jabs his foot between the door and also with his hand, diminishing any chance of the door closing.

"You son of a-"

"Let me see-"

Both their remarks were cut off by a shill scream that comes from within the room. Kanna reacts first. Leaving the door and running to the bathroom, banging on the door to get in. Sasuke quickly follows and shouts for the door to open. He knew that voice. Naruto was in pain. His heart tightens and he grips his hands into fist.

_Naruto's in danger! I have to get to him._

"Naru-"

"Move!" He barely has enough time to react before he dodges as a foot smashes through the thick layer of wood, right next to the handle. He watches as the red head hurriedly takes her foot away and pushes her hand in the gaping hole to unlock the door.

She then pushes the door in and runs into the small room. The raven quickly follows. He enters and widens his eyes at the sight before him. Kanna was doing the same thing.

There on the floor was Naruto in only a towel. He was sitting, back against the wall, eyes wide and staring ahead of him at nothing but the cabinets. His hands were brought up to his chest where a bright pink scar lay. He was scrapping at the piece of flesh, causing scarlet stripes of blood to arise.

"Make it stop. I can't get it to stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop." He was whispering, but both of them could hear him fine. The cuts became deeper. This time, it's Sasuke who reacts first.

"Naruto, stop!" He lands on his knees and grabs tan, bloodied, hands. He presses them against him and leans into the shaking teen, wrapping an arm around him while using his other arm to keep the blonde's hands from going back to his chest, injuring it any further.

"Naruto calm down. It's fine. Everything's OK. Shh it's Ok." He could feel the blonde quiet and calm. He looks down to see confused eyes looking back up at him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? Where's Kanna?"

"I'm right here, blondie." Kanna magically appears next to Sasuke and pulls Naruto to her. The blonde immediately wraps his arms around her neck, burying his face into her shoulder.

"Why's Sasuke here?" He asks again.

The crimsette glances over at the raven. "He wanted to speak to you."

The raven sighs and runs his fingers through his still damp hair. "Nar-"

"Make him go away. I don't want him here." Those words were like a knife in his back. He felt like it ripped into his heart and toured it to pieces.

'_Naruto said he hates you.'_

_No… She's lying right? Naruto's just confused and doesn't remember. He just assumes he hates me._

"Please, Kanna, make him go away." Something in him dies at that moment.

"Make sure you get him to the doctor. Tsunade is right beside the staircase, first door on the right."

He slowly gets up and walks out of the room. He seemed to be good at that lately; walking away when he couldn't handle the situation. It was just so difficult for him. He was still weak. How can he save Naruto when he was so weak?

'_Wake me, Sasuke.'_

_How can I wake you when you don't want me near you?_

'_He won't let me wake up.'_

_Who?_

'_Me._'

He stops and thinks about the voices echoing. Was this Naruto keeping the other Naruto from waking? Why? That didn't make sense. Didn't the blonde come here to remember? Why would he keep himself from remembering if he wants to remember?

_It might be a physiological thing. He might want to remember, but mentally, he won't allow himself without even knowing it._

"Sasuke?" He glances to the person next to him. He takes in her pink hair and red shirt, black shorts, and pink sweater tied around her waist. Her skin looked healthier and she gained some of her weight back in just a day's time.

_They probably gave her some medication and fed her a large amount of soft food._

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke rubs his temple and sighs. The pain from Naruto's words was still there, but he knew it wasn't his Naruto saying it. But it was his voice, his body that said it.

"What are you doing by yourself in the hallway? You also look like your about to cry."

He growls at her choice words, giving her a weak glare. "I'm not crying."

"I said you looked like you were about to."

"Shut up. I don't have time for this." He had to think of a way to get his Naruto to wake up. He didn't know why, but a dreadful feeling wells up in him. What if he could never get his boyfriend back?

_No, I won't believe that. Naruto is still there, he's just not aware of anything. He will be soon though._

"Are you alright?" He hated that pinkette at the moment. She needed to stop prying into his business. It wasn't her place to.

He turns fully to the worried teen and pushes past her.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I have a lot on my mind… Thank you for worrying, but I want you to but out of my life. My problems are mind, not yours; you worry about your problems."

He walks back toward his room. He didn't feel up to being in public today. Instead, he was going to plan on how he would get his blonde back. He opens his door and gently closes it. He looks around the bland room, spotting the mess of pictures still lying on Naruto's bed. The raven teen walks up them and picks one up that had fallen off. It was a picture of Naruto who had fallen asleep on Sasuke's shoulder at the pool. He had his head resting on top of his friend's messy locks, looking at the camera, with a hint of a smile. They weren't dating yet, and the blonde still had his cast on, but they were close friends. He and the Dope had been talking about random things like who they liked and what sort of things interested us (1) when he leaned against him, falling in and out of sleep. The raven remembered telling him to just sleep, and Naruto was out like a light. He had quietly grabbed his phone and snapped a picture.

An Idea pops into his head.

_Maybe if I can get him alone and show him this and a few more pictures of us together, he might remember. That will be difficult. The Dope hates me right now. I guess I'll have to change that over the next day or two._

It sounded decent, wasn't the best plan, but he was willing to try it. It might work, stranger things have happened. The only thing was; he would have to get that woman away from him long enough for his plan to work.

_I can talk to Sai about it. He doesn't like Kanna any better than I do, surely he can get her away from Naruto for a few hours._

He stretches his arms above his head, picture still in his hand. At least he had something to work with. He wasn't down for the count yet. (2)

_I'm going to get Naruto back._

* * *

A maid walks around the back to collect lilies for the dining room. Summer was close, so a change in scenery for the room would do everyone some good. Especially with Mister Uzumaki coming back after two months. All the maids and servants wouldn't stop gossiping about it. They thought the young lad had died. It was quite a shock when they were informed that this wasn't true.

_I'm glad he's alright. I don't know him, but it would have been truly sad if he had had died. He is young after all._

She whistles a small tune while looking up at the clear sky. There was a puffy white cloud here and there, and she could see black objects that were birds flying just ahead of her. They were circling a small area, swooping into the tree line. She could hears there calls distantly.

_They must have found a dead rat or something. Master Sai would have a fit if he one of the visitors saw the dead thing. Better get rid of the poor thing. I'll bury it with some lilies._

She reaches the small garden that was hidden away from all the roses surrounding the area and plucks two for the dead creature. She then heads into the woods, jumping over logs and fallen branches until she hears the caws of the birds. She was close.

She pushes through a high bush and brushes the trigs and leaves from her black workers outfit. She then glances around and finds what the birds are fussing over.

_Oh my God…._

Lying there, in the opening, was a mangled corpse. Bloodied brown hair lay scattered everywhere, a once tan neck, now pale, was cut clean across. The woman's face was facing the maids, and the terrified girl could see pale eyes staring into her blue ones. The dead girl's mouth hung open slightly, showing bloodied teeth, a few missing.

Her arms and legs were bent at impossible angles. Her officer's uniform was the only thing that looked intact besides it being coated in blood. The maid could see the name tag clearly from where she was standing.

Officer Ayaa Hyuuga was dead.

* * *

**(0)- An apple a day keeps the doctor away. Pretty smart ah? No… OK…**

**(1)- Remember when I mentioned that in ****A Dope and Teme****? Heheheh.**

**(2)- Just means he not giving up.**

**A/N: I feel bad. I'm making Naruto's life a living hell. Sasuke is depressed, and Kanna is just being herself. And now someone killed Ayaa. I'm pretty sure you have an idea of who already did it, but what if you're wrong hmm? No, you know your right? –Walks away slowly, defeated.- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Naruto: You are so confusing. Who killed Ayaa?!**

**Sasuke: Umm. Naruto…It was-**

**Kanna: Naruto, what cha doing?**

**Naruto: trying to figure out who ki-**

**Author: ENOUGH! Get out of my A/N! –Kicks them out. – Ahem… Sorry for the late update. I will try to quicken it up. Maybe reviews will help?**


	6. It Wasn't THAT

**A/N: Ugh... My computer deleted this chapter and I had to rewrite it and I can't remember most of it. I do remember the main thing for the chapter, though, so that's good. I'm so upset! -Screams like a maniac- I feel like crying. Oh well, glad it deleted it when I was only partially finished.**

**I'm preeeettttyyy sure Wild Wolf Otaku and 0oLucifero0 are plotting my death... Love you guys though! **

**Naruto: Why in the hell didn't you save the damn thing?**

**Sasuke: I agree. You are an idiot.**

**A/N: I'm sorry! I didn't think about it and my laptop suddenly restarted and I couldn't get the damn thing to recover the file!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah I know Misashi! You own them, I don't! Let me cry in peace.**

* * *

_The blonde slowly makes his way down the stairs and out the door. The strong scent of roses filled Naruto's nose, causing him to cringe. The smell was so intense. _

_'Why does Sai have so many freaking roses? I swear if this smell sinks into my clothes, and I go back smelling like it, I'm going to come back here with bush cutters.'_

"_You don't like roses?" Naruto, surprised; he thought no one was out here, looks toward his right to where a tall man stood near a flourishing blood red rose bush. He was wearing a long black coat, a red shirt, and dark jeans. His sneakers were black and caked with mud. Naruto couldn't get a good look at his face do to the tinted sunglasses. From what he could see, the man was pale with a smirk on his face. The man had short reddish-orange hair. _

_The blonde eyes the man suspiciously; he felt something off about him. He was usually right about his instincts. Why was he all the way out here? Naruto could tell he wasn't staying at the foundation._

_'We're too far away into the woods for anyone to live nearby and especially no were near the city.'_

"_Who are you?"_

_The man plucks a red rose off the bush, pinching off the stem, examining it. The petals at the end were brown and dead, their crinkles looked like wrinkles from aging. "I'm just a passerby. I saw all the roses and thought it was ridiculous to have so many. I could smell them before I saw them. Your expression looked to be in distaste, so I ask if you liked roses. You don't have to answer. The question isn't worth the answer." His voice sounded like a growl with every word, like a dog, or something. It was diffidently not a friendly sound. _

_'Why ask a question you don't want answering?'_

"_I like roses, but you're right, the guy that lives here just has too many. The smell just irritates my nose." Naruto smiled, but was still prepared to run, or fight. _

_The passerby picks a red petal from the rose that was wilted. "I hate flowers. They may be beautiful, but they die so easily, leaving nothing but an ugly mess. Why have something that's beauty won't last forever? You take care of it, but forget to give it something, or give it too much, it dies. It's simply just a waste of time." He crumbles the rose and lets it fall, lifeless, to the ground. _

_Something about the man's words irritated him. Who was he to judge why people loved flowers even if they died easily? The choice was theirs, not his. _

"_Maybe we want it because it doesn't last forever. It's boring to have something that looks the same forever. You want to see it change, for it to grow up, to grow old, and for it to finally die. You will be upset, sure, but you'll be happy that you helped it grow into something beautiful. Life can't last forever, but that's why we live it to the fullest. So, if growing flowers helps to fill it, one can see the beauty of it even after its death."_

_'There, that should have stunned him a little. Take that, you depressed person.'_

_The man stares at Naruto; as if trying to figure out the blonde standing before him. The silence is uncomfortable making Naruto rub his feet into the dirt._

"_These words coming from a boy with injuries. Tell me something; if people treasure life like you say how can people take another's life so easily?" The blonde hadn't expected this and pondered the man's words. The question honestly freaked him out slightly. How did they go from roses to murdering? This put the blonde more on edge. _

"_I can't tell why people kill, like I can't tell why people don't like flowers. Maybe some people find life a waste of time, and simply don't care if they take it. Maybe they enjoy killing. Some people treasure life, and will try to keep it as much as possible. No one's the same, so I can't answer your question correctly."_

_Naruto was staring at the lifeless rose, thinking over what he said, and didn't notice the man had moved closer to the blonde. His eyes widened and he prepared to defend himself as the man hand reaches for him. The blonde lifts his hands ready to defend himself against the stranger. _

_'Crap, I should've paid more attention. I got distracted with his questions.'_

_Naruto stared, shocked, as the man ruffled Naruto's hair, a smile playing at his lips. It was a move the teen had never expected. Who would expect that a complete stranger would just randomly pat a teenager on the head in a friendly manner? _

"_You are not what I expected Naruto. Hurry up and heal already." The man drops his hand back to his side, and turns running into a patch of woods, leaving the blonde confused. _

_Naruto diffidently hadn't been expecting that. _

_'What a weird guy. I don't like the feeling I got from him though; it felt like pure venom and hatred, ready to kill anything. I should be more careful walking out here; who knows what hangs out in the woods. Or whom for that matter.'_

"_Naruto?" The blonde smiles; he knew that voice well. He turns around and looks at Sakura standing at the doorway. She was leaning against the side of the entrance, a hand gripping said side fiercely. _

"_Hey Sakura what's up?" She glances around nervously, as if looking for someone. _

"_Everyone is in the living area waiting for Sai. I didn't see you, so I thought you might be out here since Sasuke said you left your room before him."_

_The blonde lets out a sigh; he had forgotten about that. He forgot all about meeting Sai. _

"_I'm coming, I just needed some air. Thanks for looking out for me." The pink haired girl blushes slightly. _

"_I just didn't want everyone to get in trouble because a certain idiot didn't show up. You are the one who got us here." She turns and walks back into the house. She glances over her shoulder, giving him a small smile._

_The blonde smiles back; he knew Sakura was trying to be nice. He heads back into the house, heading toward the living area. _

_He never noticed that he never told the orange hair man his name. _

* * *

"Everyone please head down to the main area for an emergency meeting ASAP!"

Naruto groggily cracks an eye open and lets it focus on the door he was facing. He hears shuffling outside and more yelling. He lets out a tired groan and pulls himself up into a sloppy sitting position. He glances around the darkened room and takes notice that a certain crimsette wasn't present in the room with him. A glance at the darken bathroom lets the teen know she wasn't in there either.

_I wonder where Kanna is. It isn't like her to leave me without letting me know first. _

The blonde yawns and brings his arms above his head, stretching, before wincing in pain from his chest. Naruto looks down and takes in the white bandages wrapping around his upper torso, covering his chest and scar.

Memories of what happened earlier dawn on him as he lowers his arms back to his sides where they lay lifelessly.

_So I remembered Kyuubi some more. So he killed my parents and almost killed me...The dream I had just now... That was Kyuubi, wasn't it? I feel sick. _

His chest burns as if remembering the horrible events. A loud banging ignites from the door.

"Everyone needs to go to the main area ASAP! It's an emergency and we need everyone down there as soon as possible."

Naruto blankly stares at the door, wondering if he should answer the person or not. He could speak now so that wasn't the problem. It's just that he honest to God felt that talking was too much a hassle. Weeks ago he begged to utter a single word, now that he could, he didn't want to. (1)

_I'm too confusing. I need to make up my mind. Either speak or don't._

He wished Kanna was with him so that she could handle the situation.

_What is the problem anyway? Must be important if they have soon guy trying to everyone to meet in the main living area. Is Kanna already down there? I know she doesn't being around strangers too much. She wouldn't have left me up there if that was the case though. _

Another round of rapid banging from the door caused the blonde to sigh. This guy was expecting an answer.

"I hear ya! I'm coming!" His voice is hoarse but loud and he hears the messenger shuffle away to gather everyone else up. The blonde could hear him banging on the door next to his.

Naruto swings his legs over the side of his bed and glances at the small electric clock on the night stand. It read that it was only ten-thirty in the morning. He'd only been asleep for a little over an hour. He sees a bright orange T-shirt lying next to the clock. He grabs at it, throwing it over his freshly injured chest, the fabric irritating the cuts even though they were covered by bandages.

_Stupid sensitive skin._

He's thankful that he's already wearing pants and grabs for his gray sneakers, pushing his feet in them and pulling at the heels of the shoes to shove the soles of his feet all the way in. He would have to remember to thank his red headed friend for dressing him.

_And they're clean! Usually she'd just throw whatever at me and say suck it up blondie or something. _

Suddenly the lights in the room are turned on making Naruto's eyes cringe and blink several times before adjusting to the now brightened room. He glares near the door wear the light switch was to cuss who ever thought they could barge into the room unannounced. He never even heard them open the door which he assumed was locked.

Sai is standing at the doorway with his infamous fake grin. It looked different today. His eyes were glazed and reddened; his already pale complexion was paler if that was possible. His shoulders didn't hold any strength and were slumped down in defeat. The man's clothing was wrinkled and had dark stains around the sleeves and chest. Naruto couldn't tell what the stains were since they blended with the black uniform.

The officer basically looked like he had given up and wanted to break down and cry.

"Hello Naruto. I need you to come with me please." Even the poor sap's voice sounded dead to the world.

_Wow, I feel sorry for the guy. Does this emergency have anything to do with his mood? I bet Kanna's ramen that it does. Speaking of the demon..._

"Where's Kanna?" The raven's smile was gone at hearing the name and was placed with an irritated frown. Sai really didn't like the chick.

"She's fine. Your friend is in the office waiting on us. Now if you would, come with me. We need to have a talk."

_Oh God, what did she do now? I bet she did something really stupid and now we're going to jail or being thrown out into the smelly road of roses. _

Naruto, satisfied with that answer, nods his head and waits for Sai to lead the way. The officer turns and walks out of the room, the blonde closely following behind. They walk down the hall and descend the flight of stairs that led into the main living area. They would have to walk through the area to make it to another flight of stairs that would lead to Sai's office.

The main room was filled with guest and employees alike. Over in a corner stood Naruto's classmates and friends along with Sasuke. The blonde glares at the raven before remembering that the guy sort of helped him when he went berserk. It was weird how being near the raven calmed him down. The feeling was strange and made Naruto want to get closer to the pale teen. It made the blonde scared and that made him want to stay away from the guy as well.

_I'm supposed to hate the guy, right? I mean I do hate him, but whenever I freak and he's around, the bastard can calm me down for some reason. What was he to me? I need to hurry up and remember more than just him being a total dick to me. Maybe dad wasn't completely insane?_

Sasuke glances over and spots the blonde. He frowns and says something to Sakura who also glances toward Naruto's direction and gives a small wave. Naruto was glad that the pinkette was looking better.

The raven quickly turns toward him, beginning to make his way over. Naruto stops to wait for him for some odd reason. Why should he stop to see what the bastard wanted?

"Keep moving Mister Uzumaki. We can't stop for you to talk to your Bo- to Mister Uchiha."

Naruto stares at the back of Sai's head wondering what he was going to say before he had changed his mind. He diffidently wasn't about to say Sasuke or Mister Uchiha like he had.

The blonde sighs and picks up his pace once again to follow the older man. He could find out some other time. Besides, Kanna was probably freaking out.

"Wait, Naruto."

Said blonde turns his head slightly and shakes his head at Sasuke who stood a few feet away from him. He couldn't talk to the raven right now. He had to meet up with Kanna and figure out what the hell was happening. He would talk to Sasuke later.

_Why do I even care if I talk to the bastard later? I don't like the guy. But I do want answers from him…_

The blonde turns his head back around as Sai and him turn a corner that leaves the room and up a flight of stairs that would lead to Sai's office. Sasuke doesn't follow.

They finally stop at a closed door that the blonde remembered was Sai's office where they first met the bastard. Well where Kanna first met him. Naruto's meeting him was just as unpleasant though.

_He hasn't changed at all. _

The two could hear shouting in the closed room. The two share a look. Naruto reacts first and opens the door revealing a red headed demon going on a rampage and throwing whatever in sight. It was looked as if World War Three had happened. Papers and objects where scattered everywhere and the chairs were knocked over or thrown at the wall. The crimsette picks up a small trash can and sends it flying at the door. The blonde's eyes widen at the flying object.

_Shit! It's going to hit me!_

"Sasu! Duck!" He does as he is told without thinking. He hears a whistle sound then the sound of a loud smack against something solid. The blonde glances back to see Sai standing behind him, the trash bin covering his face. The raven haired man stood like a cold statue. The sight would be comical if the situation wasn't serious.

"OhMyGod! Sasu, did you see that?! Perfect landing!" Apparently Kanna didn't think this was serious since she was half-bent, clutching her stomach, and laughing her saneness out.

_When is she ever sane though?_

Naruto straightens and walks to his friend, chuckling at her uncontrollable laughter. What happened to her angry, murderess, rampage a moment ago? Something moves out of the corner of his eye. Further investigation showed a man in a police suit cowering in the corner, his legs hunched up to his chest. The officer had short brown hair with matching eyes. He was as pale as Sai himself.

The blonde smiles reassuringly at the scared man before placing at hand on Kanna's slim shoulder. She instantly quiets down and straightens herself. She had a smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey idiot, see you have finally woken up." In other words; she was happy to see he was OK.

Naruto chuckles and rustles his friend's bright red hair. She eyes him and sighs when he bends his head toward the officer in the corner. He knew that she understood him. What he was asking.

"Well you see... He was trying to flirt with me and I didn't like it, so then he grabs my arm, Says to shut up, I call him a dick head and turn into Godzilla. Make sense?"

Yes, yes it did make sense. It would better sense when Naruto kicked that officer's sorry ass for bothering his friend. He inches closer to the scared man. He gives an icy glare watching as the officer squirmed around at the force of it.

"Uh-hmmm. If you guys would so kindly take a seat and not destroy my office -again-, I would appreciate it." They turn their heads to stare at the raven man who tossed to thrash bin aside. It lay on its side at the door frame. There was a red mark on the raven's forehead, contrasting with his pale skin. He quietly makes his way to his battered desk and sits down. He indicates for Kanna and Naruto to also take a seat. They do after righting them from Kanna's earlier dilemma. Sai completely ignores the cop hiding in the corner.

"Officer Ayaa was found dead this morning." The room tenses at the raven's words. Sai didn't give them any warning, just went straight to the problem. Naruto pales, his eyes wide, and reaches for Kanna's hand, giving it a small squeeze. She squeezes back.

_Ayaa's dead? How? What happened?_

Sai lowers his head as he speaks. "Her body was found this morning in the woods by a maid." No wonder the guy was so defeated. One of his officers just died.

Naruto shudders at the image of seeing a corpse of the Hyuuga. This wasn't making sense. Why was Ayaa dead? And why was Sai telling them this? Did he think they had something to do with this? That's impossible. Naruto never left his room and Kanna may be violent, but she wouldn't kill anyone.

"We would like to ask you some questions involving the murder of officer Hyuuga."

Apparently he did.

* * *

Kanna was heading to the kitchen area-she was getting food for Naruto eat- when an officer stepped in her path. She eyes the thin man in suspicion. She never did like the cops. The man had young sharp features with short brown hair and pale brown eyes that leered down at her. The crimsette could tell he was eyeing her smile chest. She glares at the man in disgust. He gives her a smile that would make even a prostitute mace his ass.

_This can't be good. _

"Hello Miss Uta, Detective Sai would like to see you in his office." The crimsette snorts at the man's voice that was trying to sound low and husky. It just made him sound stupid and whiny like a deprived puppy.

"I'm busy at the moment so leave me alone fuck face."

The officer's face reddens with either anger or embarrassment, she wasn't sure.

_Awww, I pissed the little pecker head off. _

"You will address me as Officer Greene and Sai needs you now so come with me or I will have to force you which wouldn't be good for you OR your blonde little friend." Kanna's eyes narrow at Officer Greene. Was he really threatening her blonde? This guy was about three seconds from getting his perverted face smashed in.

_Naruto would kill me though if I got arrested for battering the guy…Maybe it's worth it… No…._

Kanna sighs and glances behind her, eyeing the way she came. Would the blondie be OK if she just left him there? What if he woke up and had a panic attack? It has happened before, when she first met him. It could be very likely this time because of what happened earlier. If Sai wanted to meet her, he better have the best excuse that could get an axe murderer out of jail in false innocence.

"Lead the way. The fake ass better make this quick. I need to get back soon."

Officer Greene snorts and turns, heading across the room to where another flight of stairs would be located. She had already passed the main room when he had stopped her.

"Don't worry; Mister Uzumaki will be joining us soon" the officer says over his shoulder.

Kanna's suspicion of the situation increases. Why did Sai need to see Naruto too? What was going on?

_They didn't already figure THAT out, did they? I was sure that I was careful. They shouldn't have found out until after me and Blondie were long and gone, never to be found again. If they have discovered it, we are totally screwed. _

She tenses slightly but doesn't stop following the man in front of her. She would play innocent till they could prove her guilty. She would give them no reason to suspect that she knew what was happening. She wasn't stupid.

_As soon as they tell me what it is, and if it's THAT, I'm getting me and Naruto out of here right then before they can throw me in the slammer. We'll be long gone and they won't be able to find us ever again. _

They make it to office and enter the empty room. Kanna eyes Officer Greene in confusion.

"Where is Sai?" Obviously he wasn't here.

The man turns to her and smirks, the room growing cold.

"He went to fetch Mister Uzumaki. That means we can have some _alone_ time." The crimsette felt like gagging. This guy was asking for a slow and agonizing death.

"OK, dick face, Keep your clammy hands to yourself and your small dick in your pants and we won't have any problems, got it?" If he didn't get the message then he was a total dumbass in need of a beating.

The cop frowns and takes a step to her, reaching out to grab her arm, roughly pulling her to him. "How about you shut the fuck up by putting your mouth to better use?"

A snapping sound could be heard before all hell broke loose.

_He's dead. _

Kanna lets herself fall backwards, bring her leg up and kicking the officer square in his chest, using all her weight to push the man away. Officer Greene releases his hold on her arm. She catches herself with her hands and her back bent back in an arch off the ground. The crimsette could hear the satisfying smack of a body hitting the wall and the groan of pain.

She quickly straightens and looks down at the stunned man. She smirks down at him, her aura murderess. She pops her fingers and chuckles darkly. (2)

"So you want to play? OK, let's play, dick head."

She grabs the closest thing to her-it just happened to be a lamp- and slings it in the pervert's direction, barely missing said man's head by inches. She laughs as he flinches and lets out a whimper.

"Oh? Is the pecker head scared?" She grabs a chair and slings it at him, the corner of the said furniture hitting the cop's cheek leaving a red mark that would bruise later. She then proceeds to grab everything around her and throwing it everywhere, not caring for the consequences. Papers, books, chairs, etc., were scattered everywhere, all the while Kanna was shouting profanity at the cowering man.

The crimsette was beyond pissed, not just at the perverted officer, but at everything. It wasn't supposed to be this way! She and Naruto weren't supposed to be there. The blonde idiot was supposed to stay with her, at the beach, and never worry about any of this. Not trying to remember, but trying to create new memories with the crimsette. The officers wouldn't have found out about THAT and Naruto and she would be happy.

_It's that stupid blonde brats fault! He caused all this shit! He should have stayed with me and forgot! _

The door opens and Kanna glares over to notice her blonde standing there. Enraged, she grabs a trash bin that was near her feet and hurtles it toward his face. Her eyes widen slightly at her actions.

_Fuck! That thing is going to hit Naruto! What did I do?!_

"Sasu! Duck!" She takes a step to him but stops when the blonde suddenly bends down, dodging the flying object easily. Her eyes almost bug out when the trash bin slams into Sai's face, flips into the air, and finally lands with the raven's head inside the bin. It was hilarious to the crimsette. She bursts out laughing.

"OhMyGod! Sasu, did you see that?! Perfect landing!" She grabs her knees for support. It was the comic relief that she desperately needed. All her anger had flown out the window. Kanna even forgot for a moment why they were there in the first place.

Only for a moment though. A tan hand grabs her shoulder and she instantly quiets her laughter and straightens herself. Kanna was suspicious again, remembering why they were here, but she smirked to ease Sasu who gave her a questionable look.

"Hey idiot, see you have finally woken up." Her words for I'm-glad you-aren't-dead-and-are-ok meaning.

_I can't believe I was so mad that I actually wanted to really hurt Sasu… I can't do that again. No; I won't do that again. I will never hurt the blondie in an enraged moment. I'll be more careful. _

The crimsette notices Naruto tilt his head to the side; his eyes had a curious glaze to them. She didn't need to figure out what he was asking. She sighs and glances over at the pale scared man.

"Well you see... He was trying to flirt with me and I didn't like it, so then he grabs my arm, Says to shut up, I call him a dick head and turned into Godzilla. Make sense?"

Kanna could instantly see the change in the blonde's eyes. The blonde wasn't happy. She feels him move closer to Officer Greene.

"Uh-hmmm. If you guys would so kindly take a seat and not destroy my office -again-, I would appreciate it." She and the blonde turn towards the raven who was walking to them, a red mark on top of his forehead. He ignores the cowering man in the corner, not even glancing at him. The crimsette notices dark stains on Sai's sleeves and chest.

Said raven sits and indicates for them to do so too, which they do after locating the chairs and righting them.

Sai gets straight to the point. He doesn't even hesitate. "Officer Ayaa was found dead this morning."

Immediately Kanna inwardly sighs in relief, feeling Naruto grab her hand and squeeze. She squeezes back.

_Sooo It wasn't about THAT… It's about that Ayaa woman being killed. That isn't so bad. _

She watches as the raven lowers his head, avoiding eye contact. "Her body was found this morning by a maid."

The crimsette could feel her friend shudder at the words and frowns knowing that the blonde didn't like these kinds of things, even in movies. More importantly; was this guy assuming that they had something to do with the murder of that cop? She eyes the pale man before them. Her green eyes linger on his stains before narrowing her eyes in realization.

_That is blood on his clothes. I wonder where it came from…_

"We would like to ask you some questions involving the murder of Officer Hyuuga."

Kanna held back a smile.

_This should be interesting…_

* * *

"So what do you think is going on?" Sasuke glances at the pinkette beside him. She was biting her thumb nail and glancing in the direction that Naruto had went with Sai earlier. Her pale green eyes full of worry and concern. She darts her gaze to his before looking away again. He sighs in frustration.

_I wish I knew the answer to that. _

"I bet something happened with that red headed chick that Naruto's hanging with. Have you seen her? I bet she did something illegally and now she's in trouble." Ino's voice was hushed, but full of energy. Sasuke stares blankly at her for a moment.

"I-Ino, if that w-was true, t-then w-why are we down h-here?" Hinata blushed slightly for her stuttering and inches closer to Kiba. Sasuke had to admit that the shy girl had a good point.

Ino just huffed at her. "Maybe she's dangerous? They might want us down here to keep us safe."

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was calm and unemotional. On the inside, though, he was worried for his blonde dope.

The blonde girl is quiet for a moment, pondering what to say, before frowning in concern.

"Well, maybe since he is close to her, the cops are worried she would do something to him, so they are putting him somewhere safe where she couldn't get to him. Or he and Kanna had falling out and the crazy girl went, well, crazy and tried to hurt him. Maybe he and her both did something illegally and he was being brought in to go to jail later, or-"

Sasuke had had enough of her rant, holding up his hand to silence the girl. It worked. He didn't want to think that the Dope broke the law to the point where Sai is concerned for everyone's safety and known whereabouts. Naruto just didn't have that in him, memory or not. It wasn't in the blonde's nature.

_It has to be something else. Maybe that 'friend' of his did something horrible…_

"I don't think Naruto is in trouble. I don't know what is going on, but I'm sure that blonde idiot didn't have anything to do about it." Sasuke looks over at Kiba who gave him a reassuring smile. The brunette had gained some weight back, but still looked sickly. His skin was still a lighter shade than original. Funny how the mutt was trying to cheer the raven up. They were barely considered friends. The only thing keeping them on friendly terms was a certain blonde headed angel of a dope.

"Kiba's right. Naruto may not remember completely, but he's still Naruto, good natured, and wouldn't do something that would hurt innocent people." Sakura stares pointedly at her blonde friend to emphasize her point.

"Hn" Is all the raven said in agreement. He glances around at the crowded living area. Guest and employees were scattered into their own personal groups whispering in hushed tones. He wondered distantly what everyone else thought was happening. Some looked scared, others annoyed, and a few seemed bored or cared less what was going on.

Sasuke looks over at the exit that Naruto and Sai took earlier. He wanted to talk to the blonde. Have him be his side so that he knew he was safe. So that he could wake him up as the inner voice put it. He wanted his Naruto back. He wanted to hold the blonde tightly, to never let ago again.

_Naruto…_

'_Wake me.'_

_I will. _

"He'll be Ok. Naruto is strong. Whatever is happening, it won't break him. He still has to remember you and cry in joy." Sasuke looks down at Sakura who gave him a saddened smile. If the raven looked closely, he could make out makeup covering the pinkette's face, making her look healthier than she actually was. She was still malnourished, but she was eating again and would get better in no time.

"Thank you, Sakura." There is a hint of a smile on the raven's lips. He believed in Sakura's words.

"OK, everyone listen up!" Sasuke, Sakura, and every other person in the room turn their heads to look at a man standing at the front of the room. He was short with blonde hair and gray eyes. He was a cop if his uniform indicated anything about it.

"I know you must be wondering why you are down here. Due to some inconveniences, we needed everyone so we could confirm everyone's whereabouts. We are sorry for the dilemma. You may go back to your rooms. Be expected to be called down for questions later. It's nothing to be concerned about. Have a nice day."

The officer turns and quickly leaves the room. Immediately people begin to leave the area, either going back to their room or to hang out somewhere in the building. Murmurs of what had just happened escalated like a wild fire, engulfing everyone's conversations. Sasuke didn't really care. He did care, though, that a certain blonde hasn't returned yet.

"I guess it's nothing too serious if we are allowed back to our rooms so soon." Ino's voice is calm with a tint of relief. Sasuke could only guess that she believed everything would be OK and that Naruto wasn't in any trouble. Sasuke just couldn't shake the feeling that that wasn't the case.

"Should we go back to our rooms?" Kiba's voice rings through his ears.

Ino and Hinata share a look before nodding. Sakura just glances at Sasuke and doesn't respond to the question.

_Why would I go back to my room when Naruto hasn't returned yet? _

"You guys can do what you want, I'm staying out here." Sasuke leans back on the wall to emphasize his point.

"I will too." The raven rolls his eyes at the pinkette. She was being nosy again, he could just tell.

_She's planning something, isn't she… _

Kiba and the others stare at them for only a moment before the mutt of a man shrugs his shoulders and turns to leave. Hinata, after giving Sasuke and Sakura a smile, and Ino follow after the brunette.

As soon as they were gone, Sakura flies into action. "I did some checking on Naruto's red headed friend."

Well that was something the raven had not been expecting from the girl. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't that. He turns his onyx eyes to her.

"Hn. What did you find out?" This could be interesting. He hardly knew anything about this Kanna chick that clung to Naruto like a lost pup wanting her mother.

Sakura frowns slightly and sighs, turning her head to the exit that would lead to Sai's office and other Officials' rooms. Her emerald eyes seemed confused and irritated like what she was about to say wasn't anything good or helpful in a good way.

Nothing about Kanna was good was what the raven had come to the conclusion to.

"Well, I snuck into Sai's office earlier when no one was around it and found Kanna's file lying on his desk. I was curious about the girl so I read it." She pauses and looks at the exit again as if waiting for the girl in question to pop up any second.

"Go on." Sasuke didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Besides finding out her last name, Uta, there are no records of her anywhere. No birth certificate, social security card number, or health records of her. It's like she never existed."

That didn't seem special to Sasuke. People were always claiming fake names when they had something to hide. This Kanna girl must be using a different name so that her records couldn't be collected.

_So she isn't who she says she is I could have told anyone that. _

The pinkette seemed to have read his mind because her frown deepens into an awkward grimace.

"They also took her blood and finger prints. No DNA or prints of hers could be found on the computer, but…" She hesitated, causing Sasuke's eye to twitch in irritation. Things were getting more and more confusing. He stares at her impatiently, waiting for her to continue.

"They did find a relative of hers." That was all she said. Sasuke raises an eyebrow in agitation. This girl needed to hurry and spill the beans. (3)

"Who?" He asked in irritation.

The pinkette's brows press together in confusion and anger, like the answer wasn't the answer he would want to hear.

"That's just it!" She throws her hands up in the air. "It doesn't say. The paper only states that she has one living relative, but it doesn't state who, like it's confidential or something."

That didn't make any sense to the raven. If this was a police report on the girl, then why would family heritage be confidential to them? The police have every right to know who her family is right? It was the only way for them to figure out who she was if the red head refused to tell them her true identity. Just who was this girl that claimed to know Naruto better than anyone? He knits his brows in confusion.

_This can't be good. _

* * *

**(1)- People always want what they can't have, but after having it, they just don't see the point in it anymore.**

**(2)- I love popping my fingers to seem intimidating, don't you?**

**(3)- Gotta have some up that southern drawl in there am I right? No?...**

**A/N: So another chapter is done. What do you guys think? Are things getting tricky? No? Well… Let's just by the end of this…You guys are going to hate me deeply… And probably murder Kanna… Maybe Naruto too... Anyway! Review, review, REVIEW! I want your thoughts! They taste like chicken!**

**Naruto: I don't know if I like what you are planning…**

**Sasuke: They won't lay a finger on you, Dope, I won't let them.**

**Naruto: Stop talking to me bastard.**

**Kanna: Hahaha, aww poor duck ass just got rejected.**

**A/N: Get OUT of MY A/N!**


	7. Blood Stains

A/N: Oh My Gawsh! Guys, I'm back! It's been like months! I'm SOOOORRRY. I was kinda busy with some things. Don't hate me.

Disclaimer: No dammit, the characters are not mine. Masashi reinforced his body guards...

* * *

Naruto stares at the raven officer in front of him, his eyes wide. Ayaa is dead? How could that be? What the hell happened? The blonde couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe someone had actually died. One thing he could believe, though; Sai was suspecting him and Kanna of murdering the brunette. He tightens his hand on the crimsette's. He has an uneasy feeling about this.

_What the hell? Why would he be questioning us when we've been in our room the whole time? Me or Kanna would never... _

The blonde clinches his teeth. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think of the dead. It just reminded of his parents. He didn't want to be reminded of that day. He glances over at his friend to see her sadly smiling at him. Naruto could tell she knew what he was thinking. She knew what he was feeling. It was one of her specialties.

_I can never hide anything from her. She's too observant. I guess that's how she knows how to make me feel better. And why she hits me so much..._

Naruto smiles at her and brings his attention to the officer in front of them. Sai was staring at Naruto, with his usual expressionless face. The blonde could still see the red mark left from the trash bin earlier. He would have laughed again if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Sai, I don't know why you need to talk to us about Officer Ayaa, but you have to know that we would never do something like this."

The blonde watches as the raven man just continues staring at him. It was getting creepy to say the least. Finally, Sai decides to speak.

"I know you wouldn't Uzumaki." Sai wasn't looking at Naruto anymore. Instead his attention was on the crimsette next to Naruto. It wasn't hard to get the officers meaning. Naruto could feel his blood boiling. Did this bastard really think that Kanna would do something like this? He had to be joking. Yeah, this had to be a joke. No way this girl could kill someone. He was still alive and he was pretty sure that he had pissed her off so much that she should kill him.

Naruto stands up, releasing Kanna's hand to lean in close to the raven haired man. Slamming his hands on the desk. Some scattered papers drifted from the desk to the ground.

"Listen to me. Kanna had nothing to do with this. She has been with me the entire time." His voice sounded like venom. No one was about to accuse his friend unless they had video footage or something.

He could almost see Sai smile, that same fucking stupid fake as unicorns (1) grin. The blonde grits his teeth; he was seriously getting pissed off. How dare he blame his friend for this.

"Uzumaki, you can't believe that, right? Do you honestly believe that she has been with you every second? I seem to recall that she wasn't with you this morning."

Naruto opens his mouth to retort, but pauses. Sai was right; Kanna wasn't with him always, but that didn't mean that she actually did that. No way in hell. Naruto would not accept that. He sighs and glances over at his friend. She had been awfully quiet. Shouldn't she be protesting, telling, screaming, something? Being quiet wasn't her style.

He sees that she is looking down at her knees, her long hair falling over her shoulders. Naruto could see her shoulders shaking slightly. Was she crying? His eyes soften as he bends down to her. He places his hand on her slim shoulder. He recalled that she had been depressed recently.

"Kanna? Are you OK?" He doesn't get a response, not even a nod. He leans closer to her to try to get a better look. Kanna jerks her head away and twist her body away from the blondes. Naruto couldn't help but feel rejected. He frowns and glares over at Sai. This was all his fault. If he hadn't accused Kanna, she wouldn't be this upset. It was this bastards fault.

He stands up and faces the officer. "We're done here." He reaches for his friend.

"Naruto, sit down. We are not finished until I say so. I would still like to ask your friend a few questions."

Naruto almost growled at the man. He wanted to interrogate Kanna even though she was so upset that she wouldn't even look at him? The blonde felt like hitting the bastard.

_I swear he's gonna have something to convict me for soon if he doesn't let us go. _

"She doesn't need to answer to you. Come on Kanna, we're leaving."

The blonde turns away from Sai, but stops when he notices Kanna staring at him, completely calm. Not even a tear showed in her eyes or on her face. Naruto frowns at her. He had thought she was crying.

_Either this girl wasn't crying, or she is good at hiding it. Knowing her, both is a possibility. She can be scary at times. _

"Sasu, it's fine. I'll answer his stupid questions." Naruto's eyes widen slightly. He hadn't expected her to cooperate. He nods at his friend and regains his seat. He curiously glances at the crimsette.

_What's going on? Why is she suddenly listening right now? Usually she would cuss and say crap like she doesn't need to answer him or something. _

Sai smiles at the girl. " Good. Now, tell me where you around seven this morning?"

Kanna frowns at the man. " Why do you need to know that?"

"Because the report believes that officer Ayaa was killed roughly at seven."

Naruto could see Kanna's eyes narrow slightly. "I was still sleeping."

Sai smiles at the girl. He didn't even try to make it seem real. "Oh? OK. Earlier, reports show you leaving the room around six. Where were you going?"

The blonde knots his brows. Kanna had left at some point before he had woken up that morning for the fist time? What had she been doing? Why hadn't she woken him up?

Naruto could see her look at him and watched as she heavily sighed. "I went for a walk around the stinky rose garden. I mean geez, I know one bush is fine, but not the whole damn garden!"

Have to love her bluntness. She wasn't wrong; the garden did stink. Good for health his ass, more like a health issue. (2)

"Why were you walking around the garden?"

Kanna was beginning to look annoyed. She always did hate to have a lot questions directed toward her. That was one of the reasons the blonde ended up being chased around the beach house with things being thrown at him and a red devil lady chasing him.

Kanna leans back in her seat and glances at the window. It was hard for Naruto to figure out what she was thinking.

"Because I hate it here. Back at the beach, I could just wake up and go play in the damn freezing ass water if I wanted to. Here, I get to wake up here, see this God forsaken place, and smell the worst damn smell ever known as other people and those damn roses! This excludes Sasu of course. I just wanted to be outside and forget about this place, but no, you have them damn roses out there ruining everything."

Kanna puffs out her cheeks like a smile child. Naruto gives her a sympathetic look. His friend really did hate the place. He felt kinda bad for bringing her here. He needed to hurry and remember what he could. The faster he remembered the quicker they could leave.

_She was the one who insisted that she come though..._

Sai just stares at her, his eyes unblinking. He glances at the blonde before sighing. He pinches the skin between his brows.

"I see. Well that will be all for now. You two can leave."

The blonde does a little mind dance. He was getting annoyed being in here. He was pissed at Sai for blaming a murder on his friend, and he just wanted to go back to his room and sleep. He wasn't sure why he was feeling tired since he's been sleeping all day. He gets off the chair and turns to the door. He takes a step before a hand grabs his shirt. He looks down at the crimsette who is not looking at him, but at Sai instead. He raises a brow at the girl. Weren't they done?

"Where did you get all those blood stains you emotionless bastard?" Naruto looks at his friend in confusion before bringing his eyes to Sai's clothes. He could barely make out the dark spots on them. The blonde would have never noticed them if Kanna hadn't mentioned something. He wasn't sure how in the hell Kanna had spotted them. And by the look on Sai's face, neither did he. First time Naruto was sure he saw the pale bastard shocked since he knew him.

_Wait, how does she know they are blood stains? _

"I'm surprised you noticed this. The spots on here is Ayaa's blood. When the maid found her, she went straight to me. I ran out and carried her body back. These are the stains you see here."

Kanna narrows her eyes, but says nothing. Naruto sighs and grabs Kanna's hand. She looks up at him in question.

"Come on, let's go." He pulls her up and drags her to the door. He has had enough of this nonsense today.

_I'm going to have to ask Kanna how she knew that crap, but can I handle anymore today? I don't want to learn that she knows from experience. That would be too weird. _

Naruto shakes his head. He looks back to Sai. He was still pissed, but Sai was just doing his job.

_At least I think that was what that was. _

"Listen, Sai, I'm sorry your friend died." Sai gives him a smile.

"So am I, Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke leans against the wall of his room, staring at the photos of him and Naruto. He smiles at them. He remembers what Sakura had said. Who was Kanna? Why was she with the dope? Who the hell is she related to? There were too many questions with no answers. Those were never a good thing.

_I need to hurry and wake Naruto up. I don't have time to play the identity game. _

The raven sighs and looks out the window, his eyes following a black bird. He wondered if Naruto was done with whatever he was doing in Sai's office. It had to do with everyone gathering in the main living room. He would have to ask the dope later. That is if he doesn't still hate him.

_He did seem different to me earlier. Maybe he remembered something about me? A good thing? _

The raven watches the bird pass the window. He sighs and pushes off the wall. He walks to the photos and picks up a random one. It was of him and Naruto walking in the garden. Sasuke had been leaning to smell a rose while unknowingly, Naruto was watching him with a smile and blush on his face. He wasn't the one who had taken the photo, but Hinata. He had thanked her with all his might when she handed him the photo.

_Will these really wake up my Naruto? _

_'Wake me up, Sasuke.'_

_I know Dope, I know. _

The raven places the photo back down and straightens himself. He thinks back to what the pinkette had said earlier. He turns to the door. This Kanna chick...could he really trust her with his dope? Something just wasn't right. Something wasn't right with her. Anyone could see that. Or they could just say he was jealous, which he was. He does want his blonde back.

_Guess I can play a quick game. _

* * *

Kanna walks behind Naruto on their way back to the room. She replays what Sai had said to her.

_I don't believe a shitty word that man has said. He's hiding something. Whatever, I don't care. At least it wasn't about THAT. My whole plan would be ruined if he found that crap out. Who cares about some ladies death? And having the gull to call me out? Please, I could lie my dress off. I do feel bad for lying to Naruto about where I was this morning though. He'll forgive me later if he ever finds out. _

Earlier Naruto thought she had been crying, but actually she was trying to stop laughing. She didn't want Naruto to see her hold back a laugh so she had brushed him off. She wondered if the blondie would question her. Probably not.

The crimsette stares at the back of the blonde's head and smiles. She would always love the brat. She never wanted them to separate, and if she completed THAT, then she was sure Naruto would never leave her. He was hers and no one else.

_Not even that duck butt guy. I don't know what they are to each other, but that was the past. Now Sasu has me and only me. The blondie can just forget about that pale bastard. _

They walk into the living room and the crimsette notices that everyone has left. They must be done with whatever they had been doing. They head for the stairs and make their way to their room. Naruto opens the door and Kanna pushes past him, running to the bed and bouncing down on it.

"Ahh, finally! I was dying in that room with that pale officer guy and the cowarding one still hiding in the corner. I barely remembered that he was there."

She could hear Naruto chuckle as he closed the door. She looks over at him and smiles. He was glancing around the room not really looking at anything.

"So how you doing Blondie? Care to explain what happened earlier?"

She sees him tense slightly. The crimsette already knew what had probably happened, but she just wanted the teen to talk to her about it. It could help him mentally. That, and she loved hearing his voice after not been able to hear it before.

"You mean in Sai's office?"

The crimsette wanted to smack her friend. He was either avoiding or he was showing his true denseness.

"No I'm asking about the wet dream you had. You know what I'm talking about."

She could see him struggling on what to say.

"I thought I saw the Kyuubi. I talked to him and everything. I was really freaked out I guess." Kanna watches as Naruto walks to her and flops down next to her on the bed.

Naruto looks down at Kanna. "I can't believe Ayaa is dead."

The crimsette huffs. She was tired of hearing about the dead lady. That was so thirty minutes ago. "Yeah I guess. Now change the subject. I'm getting annoyed."

"Do...Do you really hate it here that much?" The crimsette looks away from the blonde, sighing in the process. She went a more normal subject like, "how are you feeling?".

"Yeah, I do. I wanna go back home and just play on the beach. I want it to be just the two of us."

She could feel a hand begin to rub her back. She smiles to herself. The idiot could be so nice sometimes.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this. If I didn't want to remember so much..."

Kanna turns back over and sits herself up, reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck. She was getting a little irritated. Naruto couldn't help that he was curious. Anyone in his situation would be. She would probably travel to the end of the earth to get her memories.

"Listen Blondie, this isn't your fault. You just so happen to be friends with an insane and uncaring person who doesn't give a damn about shit. I can put up with this place till you feel that all the remembering you want to do is over."

She didn't want Naruto to feel bad for her. It was her choice to come anyway, so she was just going to have to suck it up. But...After THAT is done with, they would have to leave. Quickly. She needed to get it done quickly too before things got messy.

_I wonder if the murder of the bitch is involved in THAT?_

"Kanna, are you sure your not a demon?" Well that was random. Well, Naruto had always been random though.

The crimsette laughs.

"Why would you say that?"

She could feel Naruto turning toward her so she releases him and lets him turn to her. He gives her a teasing smile.

"Because only demons are as insane and uncaring as you." The blonde gave her a toothy grin.

Kanna throws a pillow at the idiot.

* * *

Sai glances around his office then to the cowarding officer in the corner. He was surprised he was still even there.

"So, care to explain why the red haired child went insane in my office?" He had already heard from what Kanna had said so he really didn't need an explanation. This cop has been known to sleaze around.

"U-um I don't know sure. She just went crazy sir."

The officer stands up and tries to straighten himself up. Like he didn't just sit there for thirty minutes praying the red haired girl would leave him alone and forget.

Sai smiles at the man. He knew that was utter bull. He could always tell when someone lied. Most of the time anyway. He wasn't sure about Kanna. She didn't show any signs of lying, but her story couldn't have been true. Then again, if she had killed Kanna she would have had to have a change of clothes, the same ones, and a shower in the time period it would take to get to Officer Ayaa, and forcibly kill her. The time period was just too short. The girl would need at least another hour.

It would be easy to blame her though, even if she weren't the culprit. It was tempting, but he couldn't do that. That would leave the real killer still on the loose and with the girl locked up, he wasn't sure what Naruto would do. That kid had changed since the last time he saw him. He was always with the girl and became... unsteady when she is insulted or troubled. He wasn't sure how stable he would be without the girl.

_That girl may be a problem..._

He recalls that she knew about the stains. He could play it off as her being in the medical field but it would be unlikely.

Kanna was interesting indeed.

* * *

Little one, little one, I'm coming for you. You can hide, you can cry, but I'm going to get you."

He swings his legs back and forth on the branch. He was enjoying this too much. He looks out in the woods, toward a certain house. He lets out a laugh.

"Ooooh, little one, I'm coming for you."

* * *

A/N: Soooo what do you think? I know it's been like forever and I am sorry... I'm also sorry if this is shorter than usual... Hmmm things are getting interesting.

Kanna: Like hell you are. You need to stop being lazy!

A/N: Please review! I mean REALLY REVIEWWW!


	8. It Pains Me to Remember

**A/N:...**

**Sasuke: Our baka has no clue how to apologize soooo she's hiding from you all...**

**Naruto: She is sorry though!**

**Kanna: Blondie's right so don't kill her.**

**Disclaimer: Sooo I sent Kanna after Masashi to try and get his characters but she got lazy**

**halfway through and came back...**

* * *

"_Hey Sasuke, want to go swimming today?" The blonde looks over at his friend/crush. He didn't know when he actually admitted to himself that he liked his childhood bully now turned friend, but he wasn't denying it anymore. He liked the Uchiha bastard. _

_Sasuke stops reading his book and looks over at the blonde. Said blonde couldn't help but blush at the gaze but quickly shook it away. _

"_Dope, you realize that you just got your cast off right? I don't think you want it to end back in a cast because you can't wait for it to fully heal." He goes back to his book. _

_Naruto glares over at his friend. He didn't like being called weak, even if it wasn't said out loud. He grabs his pillow and throws it over at his friend hitting him smack in the head. _

"_Come ooonnnnn, Sasuke! I'm finally out of my cast! I have been dying to get in the pools since I got here!"_

_Sasuke slowly takes the pillow from his head and calmly stares over at the blonde. It was at this moment that Naruto knew he fucked up. He gives a nervous chuckle and rubs the back of his neck. "Umm Sasuke?" _

"_You threw a pillow at me..." The raven's voice was low and had a menacing feel to it. The raven slowly gets up and begins walking the short distant over. _

"_Sasuke?" Sasuke stops just beside the blonde, holding the pillow. Next thing he knew a fluffy flash of white hit the blonde smack in the face causing him to fall back into the bed. Naruto coughs and quickly rolls over dodging another pillow attack, grabbing the other spare pillow. _

_'I think I broke Sasuke.' _

_Naruto lets out a yelp as the back of his head smacked with the pillow. He quickly turns and swings his arms, smacking the raven in the arm. Naruto jumps off the bed and runs at the raven, his pillow held high. Sasuke smirks and as Naruto takes a swing, the raven grabs the blonde's pillow and pulls it back, using the momentum to take away Naruto's pillow and sling the blonde teen onto Sasuke's bed. The blonde blinked and flipped over to stare at Sasuke. _

"_Hey, Bastard, that's cheating!" Naruto quickly reaches for one of Sasuke's pillow, but suddenly there is weight on him and his arms are being held down. Naruto gulps and looks up into onyx eyes. _

_'Oh gawd. Sasuke's on top of me...Calm down me...' _

"_Heh, Dope, like I would let you try anymore counter attacks." Gawd that damn smirk. Naruto glances away and could feel his cheeks heating up._

_Just then Sasuke leans down and chuckles in the blonde's ear. " I guess we can go swimming, if you can beat me there." The raven quickly gets off the blonde before making a run for it. Naruto soon follows, shouting about unfair cheating duck butt-shaped hair bastards. _

* * *

Something smacks into Naruto's head and he opens an eye, seeing nothing but pale skin in his line of vision. Why the hell was Sasuke using him as an armrest? More importantly, why was he in his bed?! Sure they were dating and all, but that didn't mean Sasuke had the privileged to sleep in his bed. He blushes and closes his eyes. It was too early in the morning for this.

_OK Naruto, time to play tough love. Kick him out of your bed and go back to sleep. Don't let him molest you, no matter how much you want him to, got Uzumaki? _

"Eeeeehhhh Sasuke, you teme, get off me and get back into your own bed." The blonde pushes the arm away from him and snuggles back in the covers, secretly hoping Sasuke would stay.

Suddenly there's a battle cry and Naruto is thrown into the floor. The blonde couldn't help but notice that it sounded like a girl cry than a manly one. This definitely wasn't Sasuke. Naruto quickly turns around to see a fuming red headed girl, her long hair in a mess and tangled. He eyes the girl in confusion. Where was Sasuke?

"You did not just call me by that duck-ass shaped haired bastard just now. Do you have a death wish Blondie?!" She grabs a pillow and throws it at him.

Naruto dodges and blankly stares at the strange girl in his bed. His only thoughts were what happened to Sasuke and why was a girl in his bed.

_Oh gawd, I didn't get drunk and cheat on Sasuke did I? He's gonna kill me...Wait..._

He quints and his eyes widen, realization dawning on him. He knew who she was. "K-Kanna?"

Said crimsette frowns and lowers her pillow that she was planning to throw.

"Blondie? What's wrong?"

Naruto doesn't say anything but stares at the girl. He had forgotten Kanna. He had called her Sasuke. He had called Sasuke his boyfriend. What the hell was going on? Images flash by in his mind. Of him and Sasuke first meeting on a playground, him and the raven in school, at his house, the reunion, coming here, fighting, kissing...

There was a sharp pain at the back of his head. His head felt like shards of glass were slicing into it. He grabs his head an falls back to the floor, screaming out in pain.

"Naruto?! Hey!" He could feel Kanna wrap her arms around him and hug him. She was whispering comforting words to him, but it wasn't helping, the pain was getting worse. He cries out as another wave of pain hits him.

"Crap I don't have any tools on me. Naruto, I'm going to get you some help I'll be right back. Don't die on me you idiot!" The crimsette lays him back down and quickly rushes out the door, screaming for someone to help her find a doctor.

_Pain...It hurts...Sasuke... Where's Sasuke?... Did I really forget him?... Sasuke... I need Sasuke... _

He curls up and presses his head on his knees, willing the pain to go away. The images in his head were flying by faster becoming nothing but blurs. He saw his parents death, feeling like he was nothing, being scared, running, running from Kyuubi, falling, hitting the water, the rocks, it was all flying past him. It hurt he felt like he was dying. Naruto cries out in pain. The pain was unbearable.

Hands are on him, words are being shouted. He can't think, he can just see memories flashing over and over. He lets out a choked sob. He was scared. He needed Kanna, no he wanted Sasuke. It felt weird, he wasn't sure what was happening, but he just wanted Sasuke.

_Sasuke come here, dammit. I need you. _

"Naruto, it's OK. You're fine. There's no one here that's going to hurt you. I have you. Your OK." He knew that voice. That voice he thought he hated, the voice that he loved. The voice that could change everything.

"Sas-Sasuke...Make it stop ple-please!" Naruto grabbed on the arms that encircled him, smashing his head into the raven haired man's chest, to muffle his screaming, not because of the physical pain, but because all the pain inside. He had forgotten. He had forgotten his parents, the killer, his past, his life. He forgot all the sadness he had ever felt and it was coming back all at once. He had forgotten Sasuke, the kid who changed him. The guy he thought he hated, but grew to love. He had forgotten it all and he was battling with himself between love, fear, and hate. It was tearing him apart.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's hands running up and down his back, trying to get him to calm down. It felt nice. Naruto began to focus on Sasuke's hands on his back. He was forcing his memories to stop repeating. His mind was focusing on the hands on his back. The pain was edging away.

_Sasuke... I'm sorry. _

After some time of suffocating by Sasuke's chest, Naruto gently pushes away from the man. Sasuke loosens up but doesn't fully release him. He doesn't look into the man's eyes. He doesn't want to see the expression on his face. He instead takes a deep breath and looks around the room. Kanna was seating next to him with a worried expression and something else. Tsunade was next to her with a small emergency kit in her hands. She looked just as worried.

Tsunade was the first to speak. "Naruto? How are you feeling? Any pain?"

Naruto didn't feel anything but confusion. He really wasn't sure what was going on. "I-I don't know. All these things are in my head. I think they're memories. I don't know. I'm so confused."

Suddenly Naruto felt sick. He quickly pushes the raven away and makes a run for the bathroom, barley making it to the toilet before his insides became his outsides. He hated throwing up. It sucked.

He stayed there for a few minutes before deeming himself able to get back up. The blonde walks back into the room where everyone was now standing up and waiting. The all took a step toward him.

"Hey guys." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Tsunade takes a cautious step forward. "Naruto... What just happened."

The blonde thinks about it. He remembers everything, or at least he thought he did. He couldn't really decipher what was true and what was fake.

"I...I feel like I just woke up from a dream. Like I was living a life that wasn't real and now I'm awake to find out that it's all mixed up. I'm not sure what's real at the moment."

Naruto takes the chance to look at Sasuke. There was something like hope in his eyes. It scared Naruto because he wasn't sure how to respond to that look. He wanted to smile and run to the raven and kiss him. On the other hand he wanted to kick the raven out and talk to Kanna about this then confront Sasuke on if any of this was true, then kiss him like crazy... Either way he wanted to kiss the raven bastard. It was weird thinking that. He wasn't sure what his relationship was with the raven, even though he was pretty sure he loved him in the past. His chest hurt at that.

_Do I still love Sasuke or is this just some fantasy thing I'm thinking of? What would Kanna say if I told her? Probably call me an idiot. _

Thinking of his friend, he looks over at her. She was frowning at him. She looked sad.

"Hey guys? Can you leave now? I want to be alone with Kanna."

The blonde didn't think he had seen the raven's face fall so quickly. Tsunadi just nodded. They both walked out, Sasuke glancing back in a suspicious way. The door gently shuts.

Naruto sighs and walks over to Kanna. She quickly wraps her arms around his. "Idiot, you gave me a heart attack! What happened to you?" Naruto knew she already knew the answer by the way she was shaking. Naruto knew why she was scared. It had always worried her, even before they came to the house.

"I got my memories back...I think anyway." Naruto rubs small circles into her back.

"Are you going to leave me Blondie?" She tightens her grip on him. She was being ridiculous.

Why would he leave her? She was his best friend and helped him through everything.

"Not a chance. Your stuck with me little red demon."

* * *

Sasuke was breathing hard, walking back and forth in his room. Naruto had acted like he knew who Sasuke was. He had grabbed him like he did when the blonde had nightmares. It was there. Naruto had to remember him, even just a little.

_This is great. We can be together again..._

Sasuke stops. So what if Naruto remembered him? He could say that was the past and he didn't feel that way anymore. That would crush the raven. The love of his life remembers but doesn't want to be with him. He runs his fingers through his head and falls face first into his bed.

Looks like he didn't need to use any tactics on the blonde to get his memories back. But he would need to get the blonde to confirm that he remembered Sasuke.

_I would have to start all over again and make the dope fall for me again... _

The raven sighs and closes his eyes. He would start over just to get the blonde back, but it sucked! He had had Naruto then to only lose him again, to gain him back then to lose him yet again. It was like he was in a time vortex where the only thing that happens is he loses a blonde idiot.

_I'm just gonna have to get him back and make sure that he stays this time. Nothing is going to happen to Naruto with me around. _

* * *

To say that Kanna was pissed was an understatement. Her blondie was leaving her. He was remembering and Kanna just knew, just knew that Naruto would want to leave her. To go with the people he remembered. He was hers. She wasn't about to give him up to some people that couldn't even find him when he washed up on the beach. They would take him away from her.

_I can't let that happen. What if he forgets me? I refuse to let that happen. _

She holds unto the blonde more until she had enough. She gently pushes him away and stretches.

"OK Naruto! Let's start by telling me what exactly you remember so that I can help you find out of it's true or just some made up crap." She drags him to the bed and makes him sit.

Naruto looks away before taking a big breath. "Um OK, I guess I should start with the memory that's bugging e first. It has to do with Sasuke."

_This should be interesting. Can finally figure out what's that duck bastard's problem with my Naruto._

* * *

Eyes watch from a distance at the house. He could smell the roses fro here. Why the hell were there so many of them anyway? He sighs and sits back in his spot. The blonde wouldn't be coming out it seemed. How was he suppose to get to him with him isolating himself in the house? It's been what? A week?

_When I get my hands on him..._

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? He has his memories back, or at least he think he does. What's going to happen now? Please review! Sorry for the long wait, but from this point on, hopefully things will be smother and Sasuke and Naruto can get back together!**

**Naruto: Baka Author...**

**Sasuke: Yep.**

**Kanna: I'm pissed...**


End file.
